


Гарри Поттер: война началась

by Klea_Strix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Magical Artifacts, Mysticism, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Post-Goblet of Fire, Shapeshifter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: В Хогвартсе неожиданно возникают новенькие ученики, что уже само по себе подозрительно, но есть между ними еще какая-то связь, разгадать которую обитателям и гриффиндорской башни и слизеринских подземелий просто необходимо…





	1. Новички

В знаменитом обеденном зале Хогвартса было как всегда шумно. Только закончилось распределение: последний первокурсник сел на свое место, а Волшебную шляпу убрали. Профессор МакГонагалл серебряной вилкой постучала по бокалу, гомон постепенно начал стихать, и все повернулись к поднявшемуся со своего места директору Дамблдору.

— Приветствую вас в новом учебном году. Он будет трудным, но интересным. У меня для вас несколько сообщений. Во-первых, к нам помимо первокурсников присоединятся еще несколько студентов из других магических школ. Недавно закончившийся турнир Чемпионов показал, что, несмотря на множества различий, мы все же можем работать вместе. Так что примите их, как полагается, со всем гостеприимством. Новенькие будут распределены по факультетам, где будут жить и учиться вместе с вами. Во-вторых, у вас будет новый преподаватель Защиты от Темных Сил. — Декан Слизерина профессор Снейп чуть поморщился при этих словах. — Думаю, он научит вас тому, что поможет вам стойко перенести все приготовленное  вам судьбой.

С этими словами Дамблдор посмотрел на Гарри и его друзей.

— А теперь Пир.

Директор хлопнул в ладоши, и стол покрылся яствами.

Через нескольких долгих минут запихивания в себя как можно большего количества еды, Рон, наконец, смог ответить Невиллу, который сидел рядом и приставал ко всем с вопросом:

— Никто не знает, кто будет вести Защиту?

— Нет, Невилл, никто не знает.

— Скоро увидим, — поддержала его Гермиона, на правах старосты первая ознакомленная с расписанием. — У нас завтра первое занятие. Гарри, а ты чего такой недовольный?

— Я надеялся, что Дамблдор вернет Люпина, — вздохнул Поттер.

— Он не может, — покачал головой Рон. — Люпин — оборотень, и это уже знают все. Родители будут против, ну кроме моих. А Дамблдор и так уже наступил на хвост Фаджу.

— И откуда ты такой умный, Рон?

— Все же мой отец и брат работают в Министерстве.

— А мне больше интересно, кто приедет из других школ, — вмешалась Гермиона, видя, что мальчики начинают разговаривать на повышенных тонах.

— Надеешься, что Виктор Крам переберется в нашу школу? — съязвил Рон, и Гермионе не осталось ничего другого, как ответить тем же.

— А как же. Ты же еще не попросил его расписаться на твоей майке.

— А как твои каникулы в Болгарии?!

— Может, хватит! — прервал их перепалку Гарри, которого вовсе не радовало, что его лучшие друзья опять ругаются. Взглянув на их надутые лица, он остервенело вгрызся в куриную ножку.

Когда торжественный обед, наконец, закончился, и они поднялись в свою спальню, то удивленно уставились на еще одну, дополнительную, кровать в их комнате. Возле нее стоял чемодан, клетка с вороненком, а на стуле висела мантия с гиффиндорским львом.

— Это еще что за новость? — ошалело переспросил Симус.

— У вас новый сосед, — проинформировал их взлетевший вслед за ними Фред Уизли. — Он сейчас в гостиной, и с ним симпатичная рыжая девчонка.

Мальчишки тут же рванули обратно. Вокруг новеньких уже собралась огромная толпа. Все кричали, пытаясь спросить о чем-то, но трудно было расслышать хоть какое-нибудь слово. Беспредел прекратила профессор МакГонагалл.

— Тихо! У вас еще будет время, чтобы расспросить ваших новых товарищей, а пока я вам их только представлю. Это Мишель Молетт. — Декан указала на стройную девушку с ярко рыжими волосами, затем посмотрела на серьезного юношу. — А это Роланд Рейвен. Они будут учиться на пятом курсе. Мы поселили их с пятикурсниками, чтобы те помогли им адаптироваться в новой среде. А теперь всем спать.

С этими словами профессор запахнула свою мантию и покинула гостиную. На удивление студенты послушались и начали потихоньку расходиться, завидуя тем, кто стал соседями новичков и у кого осталась возможность познакомиться с ними первыми.

Гарри, Рон, Симус и Невилл повели Роланда в спальню, то и дело бросая на него быстрые любопытные взгляды. Парень был высоким, стройным, даже худощавым, но чувствовалось, что под кожей перекатываются настоящие мышцы без капли лишнего жира. Волосы цвета воронова крыла падали на лицо и почти скрывали абсолютно черные глаза, которые в полумраке выглядели как бездонные колодцы на фоне белой кожи. Движения у него были порывистые и какие-то рваные, словно каждое из них он совершал в несколько приемов.

— Тебя и, правда, зовут Роланд? — первым решился завести разговор Невилл.

— Да, но лучше называйте меня Рорри, — парень опустился на кровать, готовый продолжить разговор. И вопросы посыпались.

— Откуда ты?

— Я из Венгрии.

— Ты учился…

— Последний год в Бобатоне.

— А до этого?

— Много где. Мы часто переезжали.

— В Дурмстранге тоже? — подозрительно поинтересовался Рон.

— Первый год.

— И как?

— Я был там слишком недолго, чтобы понять.

— Очень дипломатично, — фыркнул Уизли.

— Я просто говорю правду. Мы слишком недолго пробыли в тех краях.

— Почему?

— Родители слишком часто перебирались с места на место, — сказал Рорри и с улыбкой добавил. — Они у меня непоседливы.

Гарри взглянул на эту счастливую улыбку и позавидовал. Ведь он тоже мог так путешествовать вместе с родителями или на худой случай с крестным.

— Значит, сейчас они перебрались сюда?

— Нет. — Рорри нахмурился, ему не хотелось говорить на эту тему, но он ответил: — Они погибли полтора года назад, и мой опекун решила, что здесь для меня будет лучше.

Симус хотел еще что-то спросить, но Гарри его прервал.

— Все, давайте ложиться спать. Завтра первый учебный день.

— Хуже, Зелье и Трансфигурация со слизеринцами, — закончил за него Рон. С этим мальчики начали укладываться спать.

Через полчаса в башне стало тихо. Но кое-кому не спалось. Гарри лежал и думал о новеньком, что, наверное, ему еще хуже, чем самому Гарри, потому как он потерял очень близких ему людей, которых знал и любил. Гарри тоже любил своих родителей, но он видел их только на фотографиях, слышал их голоса только в кошмарах. Их не было, когда он рос, они не хвалили и не журили его. Нет, это не их вина, но мальчик все равно до конца не понимал, чего он лишился. А сегодня в голосе Роланда было что-то, что говорило о боли еще свежей потери.

Гарри удивился бы, если бы знал, что и Рорри не спит и думает о нем. Ему понравился этот знаменитый Поттер. Он был взрослым, несмотря на свой юный возраст, гораздо старше того же Рона и уж тем более Невилла. И тогда Рорри подумал, что иметь Гарри в качестве друга будет для него совсем неплохо. Затем он повернулся на другой бок и начал вспоминать совсем другое.


	2. За пару дней до этого

Они стекались к месту встречи по одному. На чугунной вязи ворот сидел огромный черный ворон и приветствовал каждого проходящего криком. Темные фигуры молча кланялись ему и просачивались прямо сквозь решетку. В доме они, не оглядывались, шли через холл по единственному освещенному свечами коридору, чтобы попасть в зал, где уже находились такие же молчаливые фигуры, закутанные в плащи и мантии.

В зале появилась еще одна темная фигура, а вслед за ней важно прошествовал черный ворон, исполнявший обязанности привратника.

— Рорри, все прибыли?

Ворон качнул головой, расправил крылья и перелетел на плечо стоящей в центре женщины.

— Раз все в сборе и больше никого не ждем, ворота будут запечатаны.

К ней подошел мужчина восточной наружности, и они, взявшись за руки, вместе произнесли заклинание Стены отчуждения. Все присутствовавшие почувствовали, как сквозь них проходит невидимая волна и устремляется к наружным пределам. Невидимый купол накрыл дом и прилегающую к нему площадь. Теперь никто —  ни маг, ни маггл — не мог проникнуть сюда и подслушать разговор. А разговор мог быть на редкость интересен многим.

Как только стена встала на свое место, все присутствующие скинули свои капюшоны, явив тусклому свету свои лица. Всего можно было насчитать с пару дюжин человек разных возрастов и национальностей. Председательствовала среди них женщина с огненно-красными волосами. Ее голос звучал ясно и четко, не смотря на то, что говорила она довольно тихо и спокойно.

— Для начала я хочу поблагодарить всех за то, что вы так быстро откликнулись на просьбу о встрече…

— Не благодари, — перебил ее один из гостей. Голос говорившего звучал хрипло, и в нем слышались рычащие нотки, что не соответствовало тому, что он говорил. — Нам приятно снова собраться вместе, где бы это ни происходило и по какому поводу.

— Да, — поддержала его невысокая рыжеволосая девица с лицом похожим на лисью мордочку, — но повод нам тоже очень даже интересен.

— Повод, к моему глубокому сожалению, безрадостный. Среди нас оказался предатель, который сумел похитить Кристалл Власти.

Эта новость взбудоражила всех. Гул голосов начал возрастать и уже начал переходить в крик, как тот же хриплый голос рявкнул на всех. Все тут же замолкли и посмотрели на смуглого черноволосого мужчину.

— Хватит галдеть, как лесные сплетницы, — сказал он, чем вызвал невольные улыбки у многих гостей. — Лично я хочу узнать подробности.

— Да, это будет очень интересно, — проговорила черноокая женщина, прижимаясь всем телом к своему брату-близнецу.

Все снова обратили свои взоры на Председателя собрания. Женщина вздохнула и продолжила все тем же тихим и спокойным голосом.

— Все в курсе, что вот уже несколько лет один из собратьев, презрев давно установленные законы, пытается добиться власти в нашем кругу.

— И не только в нашем, — поддержала ее белокурая красавица, похожая на Снежную Королеву.

— Да, — продолжил рассказ человек с Востока, — этот собрат так одержим жаждой власти, что иногда становится просто невыносим. Но мы долго терпели его выходки, дабы не разрушать сложившиеся связи. Нас слишком мало, чтобы начать грызться между собой. Все уже поняли, о ком я говорю?

— Билли… Билли… Билли! — прошелестело по залу имя.

— Этот Плакса?!!!

— Да, — подтвердила их догадку Председатель. — «Плакса» Билли выкрал Кристалл Власти, и можно не сомневаться, чем это может нам грозить.

— У этого слизняка не хватит сил овладеть мощью Кристалла, — большой накаченный атлет выразил этой фразой крайнюю степень презрения.

— Нельзя его недооценивать, Кон, он был достаточно умен, чтобы украсть его из закрытого хранилища. Так что мы не можем упускать такой возможности, что он справится и с его настройкой.

— Это возможно? — поинтересовалась у Председателя девушка-лисичка.

— Вполне. У меня же это получилось.

— Ну ты… — улыбнулась та.

— Я всего лишь одна из вас. Не лучше, не хуже.

— Только давай не будем прибедняться, — в один голос произнесли близнецы, потом переглянулись, и сестра продолжила одна. — Тая, ты одна из сильнейших представителей нашего племени. И не только потому, что ты одна из нас, а еще из-за того, сколько ты вложила знаний в себя.

— Спасибо, это очень высокая оценка, Лея. — Председатель склонила голову, и ее волосы упали на лицо, словно погрузив его в пламя жаркого огня. — Но это не все неприятности. Мы с Мицуро считаем, что, скорее всего, беглец мог укрыться у себя на родине, предположительно в Хогвартсе.

— Это ведь кажется какая-то школа?

— Не просто школа, а школа для юных магов.

— Хоть Плаксе и место в школе, но вряд ли его можно назвать юным.

— Кон, ты тупой или таким притворяешься? — Лея выгнула свои черные брови, а ее брат точно скопировал ее выражение лица. — Любой из нас может быть тем, кем хочет, так почему бы Биллу ни стать маленьким мальчиком и спрятаться под крылышком Альбуса Дамблдора. Кроме того, он сможет воспользоваться полученными там знаниями.

Все присутствующие снова зашумели, обсуждая полученную информацию.

— Есть еще одно, — произнесла Тая, и снова наступила тишина. — В связи с последними событиями в магическом мире мы считаем, что нам может угрожать и другая опасность.

— Темный Лорд, — закончил за нее Мицуро. Тишина стала абсолютной. Лишь робкий тоненький голосок нарушил ее через несколько минут.

— А кто это?

Все снова загалдели, пытаясь одновременно втолковать молоденькому хрупкому мальчику, кто это такой и что нельзя быть таким неучем, и нужно хоть иногда вылезать из своих лесов, чтобы не отстать от жизни.

— Ну, хватит! — прорычал на них все тот же брюнет. — Что привязались к мальцу? Если ему в лесу удобнее жить, то и пусть живет, как ему хочется!

— Успокойся, Рой, — сказала свое слово Снежная Королева. — Никто не думает нападать на твоего воспитанника, но все же ему нужно учиться, а не только бегать за оленями.

— Лучше уж честно охотиться, чем заниматься непотребным делом, как некоторые.

— Тихо, пожалуйста, — прервал их перепалку голос Председателя. — У нас с Мицуро есть план. Он потребует нескольких человек. Под видом учеников мы проникнем в Хогвартс, вычислим Билла и заставим его вернуть Кристалл Власти.

Начались тихие перешептывания. Тая с вороном и Мицуро стояли посередине и ждали результатов совещания. Для себя они уже давно все решили и другого выхода не видели. Остальные тоже не нашли его.

— Сколько человек вам нужно? — прорычал Рой.

— Думаю, пятерых нам хватит.

Рой кивнул головой и оглянулся на присутствующих гостей. От них отделилась девушка-лиса, к ней присоединились близнецы, затем еще пара мужчин и под конец Снежная Королева.

Остальные раскланялись и начали потихоньку выдвигаться из залы. Тая и Мицуро взмахнули руками в противоположных направлениях, и Стены Отчуждения пали, позволяя гостям разойтись.

— Рорри, проводи.

Ворон взлетел, и женщина облегченно повела плечом, освободившимся от тяжелой ноши. Взглянув на оставшихся, она жестом пригласила их следовать за ней.

Они расположились в небольшой гостиной и внимательно слушали, что им говорила Тая.

— Школа состоит из четырех факультетов, каждый их которых ведет отбор по принципу наиболее подходящих качеств. Наша задача состоит в том, чтобы попасть на все четыре факультета и осуществлять поиск по всем направлениям.

— Какие качества требуются для какого, и кто проводит отбор? — поинтересовалась Снежная Королева.

— В Гриффиндоре учатся отважные храбрецы, Хаффлпафф собрал у себя верных трудяг, Рейфенкло — обитель умных и до учебы жадных, Слизерин же привечает хитрых и властолюбивых. Кроме того, именно на последнем факультете преимущественно собраны те, кто так или иначе связан с темными искусствами. Отбор проводит заговоренная основателями Шляпа. Это магический артефакт, и обойти его будет непросто, а потому мы будем действовать по-другому. У меня есть несколько писем к Дамблдору от директоров Бобатона и Дурмстранга о просьбе принять нескольких учеников на некоторое время в связи с личными обстоятельствами. Так что возиться со шляпой нам возможно не придется.

Тая достала из кармана мантии свитки и протянула каждому из присутствующих.

— Значит я теперь Эвили ЛеСталь, француженка, — представилась Снежная Королева. — Знакомое имя. И какой факультет мне придется взять на себя?

— Как талантливую и успешную ученицу тебя просят принять в Рейвенкло.

— Мне нравится быть талантливой и успешной, — улыбнулась "Эвили".

— А мы теперь Леон и Ана Де Аранда, судя по всему испанских кровей.

— Ну, ваши цыганские корни все равно не спрячешь ни под какой личиной, вы себя все равно выдадите, — чуть презрительно произнесла белокурая стерва.

— Как и твое холодное мертвое сердце, — парировала Лея.

— Лея, Лель! — прикрикнула на них Председатель, а ее волосы взметнулись огненными всполохами. Все притихли. — Оставьте свои раздоры на потом. Тебя, Пина это тоже касается.

Пина в знак согласия склонила свою белоснежную голову. Чуть помедлив, к ней присоединились и близнецы.

— Итак, Леон и Ана будут определены в Хаффлпафф. Во всяком случае, я на это рассчитываю. А теперь познакомьтесь с Мишель Молетт, она даже с Волшебной Шляпой попадет в Гриффиндор, в этом я ничуть не сомневаюсь.

— Так может она пусть и проходит этот ритуал, — подал, наконец, свой голос Лель.

— Нет, первокурсники имеют меньше прав, чем нам необходимо для розысков.

— Но ведь Билли тоже, скорее всего, скрывается среди первого курса, а старшие, насколько я помню школу, никогда не общаются с младшими.

— Да, но вы старшие из других школ. Вы не учились вместе с ними, а потому можете проявлять интерес ко всему, что вам кажется интересным. Это ваша привилегия.

— Кто займется Слизерином? Ты?

— Мицуро. Ему придется постараться, чтобы соответствовать своему новому имени — Ольгард Бродски. Он учится в Дурмстранге и любимым его предметом является Зельеварение, которое в Хогвартсе ведет декан Слизерина.

— И которого я немного знаю, — закончил ее мысль Мицуро.

— А это не опасно, нарываться на знакомых?

— Нет, в данном случае, нет.

— Энди, — обратилась Тая к высокому русоволосому мужчине крепкого телосложения. — Твоя задача немного другая. Ты отправишься в Хогсмит, это волшебная деревня близ Хогвартса, — пояснила она для остальных, — и постараешься разузнать все там. Малик, — стройный невысокий парнишка поднял на нее синие глаза, — как ты думаешь, ты сможешь уговорить гоблинов из «Гринготтса» поделиться информацией?

— Да, — его голос был тих и робок.

— Малик, это очень важно. Если бы я была на месте Билла, то я спрятала бы Кристалл там. Хогвартс не то место, где можно незаметно спрятать артефакт такой силы.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь, — прошелестел голос Малика.

— Вот и все. Через пару минут сработает портал, и вы очутитесь в Лондоне. Завтра в Косом переулке вы сможете приобрести все, что вам необходимо для завершения облика и встретимся в Хогвартсе.

— А в каком качестве там будешь ты? Ты там вообще будешь?

Голоса были несколько обеспокоенные. Тая переглянулась с Мицуро и лукаво улыбнулась.

— Конечно, я там буду, и вы будете приятно удивлены, увидев меня. А теперь вперед. Время уже поджимает.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, из дальнего темного угла вылетел черный ворон с цепочкой в клюве. Бросив свою ношу в ладонь женщины, он приземлился у ее ног.

— Рорри, прими, пожалуйста, более приемлемый вид.

Ворон прыгающим шагом устремился обратно в темноту и фактически слился с ней, затем стал проступать человеческий силуэт, и через минуту на свет показался юноша лет пятнадцати. Он подошел к женщине и обнял ее, и оказалось, что он почти на полголовы ее выше. Тая нежно прижала юношу к себе и поцеловала в щеку.

— Рорри, у меня для тебя особое задание. Ты должен так же отправиться в Хогвартс, попасть в Гриффиндор и сдружиться с Гарри Поттером. Если мои подозрения насчет Темного Лорда правильны, то, возможно, он сможет нам помочь вывести Билла на чистую воду.

— Ты считаешь, что у него может все же получиться подчинить себе силы Кристалла, и тогда он предложит свои услуги Волдеморту?

— Как раз наоборот, я думаю, что он не справится с ним и предложит Лорду сделку, его услуги в обмен на помощь.

— Плохая перспектива. Куда ни глянь, дело дрянь.

— Верно подмечено. А услуга Лорду может быть только одна.

— Убить Поттера.

— Именно. Потому на время нашего пребывания там ты становишься его телохранителем. Ясно?

— Вполне.

— Тогда вот твой портоключ, — она протянула ему цепочку с кулоном. — Ты выбираешься отсюда ровно через восемнадцать с половиной минут. И до встречи в школе, мой хороший.


	3. Первый учебный день

На утро Гарри и Рон встретились с Гермионой только за завтраком: та сидела и мило болтала с новенькой. Две девичьи головки располагались так близко, что их волосы перепутались, и они напоминали сиамских близнецов.

— Гермиона. — позвал ее Рон. Девушка обернулась и сказала своим обычным тоном.

— Вы проспали, и если не поторопитесь, то опоздаете на Трансфигурацию. Мишель, познакомься — это Гарри и Рон, мои друзья.

Мишель задорно улыбнулась и протянула юношам обе руки.

— Надеюсь, что и мои тоже. Когда-нибудь.

Гарри пожал протянутую ладонь, она оказалась непривычно сильной для девушки. Рон покраснел как рак и еле дотронулся до девичьих пальцев.

— Это похоже на кадр из «Инопланетянина», — рассмеялась Мишель.

— Что? — переспросил еще больше покрасневший Рон.

— «Инопланетянин» — это маггловский фильм, про мальчика, который подружился со странным существом с головой похожей не то на репу, не то на тыкву.

— Ты не оно, — смущенно потупился Уизли.

— Спасибо, — снова расхохоталась Мишель. — Ты очень внимателен. Рорри, как провел ночь? — обратилась она к подошедшему Роланду.

— Спасибо, — кивнул тот, а затем заметил: — Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

— А вот ты не очень. Сразу чувствуется, что тебя поднять — подняли, а разбудить явно забыли.

Рорри улыбнулся, сел за стол и пододвинул себе чашку крепкого кофе, наколдованную ему рыжей девушкой.

— Вы опоздаете, — напомнила Гермиона и, подхватив Мишель, направилась к выходу. На выходе из залы они столкнулись с Малфоем и его подпевалами.

— Эй, Грейнджер, я смотрю, ты себе новую подружку-грязнокровку нашла. Не представишь?

— Мишель Молетт, — представилась новенькая. — А ты, судя по всему, Малфой. Моя тетя всегда говорила, что если увижу тощую белобрысую скотину, то это обязательно будет один из Малфоев. Скажу при встрече, что она не ошиблась.

Драко открыл рот от такой наглости и не нашелся, что ответить, а тем временем девочки гордо покинули "поле боя".

 

Трансфигурация как обычно была в паре со слизеринцами. Пока профессор МакГонагалл пыталась хоть что-то втолковать ученикам, Драко решил подшутить над зазнайками из Гриффиндора. Применив полученные знания по трансфигурации, он напустил на девочек отвратительного вида крысу. Раздался возмущенный крик, и некоторые из особенно пугливых и брезгливых вскочили на парты. Но всех удивила новенькая: схватив палочку, она из большой бутыли, которую они должны в ходе урока использовать для опытов, наскоро сотворила лису. Лиса была черно-бурой красавицей, и хватка у нее была как у опытной охотницы: она в два счета расправилась с крысой, удавив ее и даже каким-то образом умудрившись ее заглотить. Затем лиса превратилась в небольшую вытянутую колбу из прозрачного стекла, в которой плавал небольшой трехмачтовый парусник. Вытащить его, не разбив бутылки, было невозможно. Мишель протянула свое творение растроганной преподавательнице, за что получила десять баллов, в то время как Слизерин лишился пяти.

С замиранием сердца гриффиндорцы тащились на урок Зельеварения, который у них так же проходил с учениками из Слизерина. Невиллом высказывались вполне обоснованные подозрения, что Снейп сейчас отыграется на них. Но что-то происходило с "ужасом Хогвартса". Еще более хмурый чем обычно профессор Зельеварения без лишних объяснений раздал учениками книги и ингредиенты и заставил их самостоятельно варить различные зелья, назначение которых, так или иначе, сводилось к оказанию помощи и лечению различных травм. Словно он готовил запасы для госпиталя на случай военных действий. Весь урок прошел в тишине, лишь изредка прерываемой вздохами Лонгботтома. В конце урока профессор прошелся по классу, чтобы проверить результаты. Надо сказать, что большую часть зелий Снейп оставил без комментариев, что могло означать, что придраться было не к чему. Невиллу он посоветовал вылить свое зелье в бутылку и подписать, чтобы, если с ним что-то случиться, тот имел возможность опробовать свое варево на своей же шкуре. Такой же язвительной оценки удостоились еще несколько человек, в том числе досталось и некоторым слизеринцам. Но возле одного котла грозный алхимик задержался и принюхался. Взяв ложку, он зачерпнул янтарной жидкости и поднес к своему выдающемуся во всех отношениях носу.

— Это же… Мистер Бродски, вы разве это зелье должны были готовить?

Под любопытные взоры присутствующих невысокий юноша поднял свои темно-серые глаза на стоящего над ним учителя.

— Нет, — ответил он спокойно, — но предназначение у него то же, а эффект намного сильнее.

— Но для вашего зелья требуется один очень редкий компонент.

Бродски достал что-то из мантии и протянул это Снейпу. Тот осторожно взял бутылочку и посмотрел сквозь нее на свет. Все по ту сторону лампы оказалось залито изумрудно-зеленым светом.

Снейп опустил руку и произнес, глядя в глаза своего нового студента:

— Это очень ценная вещь, ее надо беречь и не расходовать попусту.

С этими словами он протянул бутылочку обратно. Но под изумленные взгляды всего класса, мальчик лишь покачал головой.

— Возьмите, мистер Бродски, — прикрикнул на него Снейп. — Я не могу это оставить у себя.

— Тогда возьмите это на сохранение. Вернете, когда сможете. Вам это сейчас нужнее, чем мне.

На лице Северуса Снейпа промелькнуло отголосок какого-то чувства, но выражение быстро сменилось на обычно-непроницаемое.

— Благодарю за доверие, мистер Бродски.

Дальше под строгим взором профессора Зельеварения все занялись переливанием содержимого своих котлов в различной формы бутылки и склянки. На этом урок был закончен, ни одного балла не было снято.

— Что это со Снейпом? — спросил друзей удивленный Рон.

— Может, его кто-то отравил? — предположил Гарри.

— Скорее уж очень удивил.

— Гермиона, не знаю, что нужно сделать, чтобы удивить Снейпа до такой степени, что он не снял с Гриффиндора ни одного балла.

Гермиона хотела что-то возразить, но тут раздался голос до сих пор молчавшего Рорри:

— Нужно правильно сварить сложное и очень редкое зелье. Уходя, я заметил, что профессор забрал его в первую очередь.

— Можно сказать, что Бродски выкупил у Снейпа все очки, которые мы могли потерять, — поддержала его Гермиона.

— А кто вообще этот Бродски? — поинтересовался Рон.

— Ольгард из Дурмстранга, а потому чуть ли не автоматически попал в Слизерин, — просветил его Рорри.

— Ты знаешь, как его зовут?

— Мы провели какое-то время, пока ждали, куда нас распределят.

— Эй, вы слышали? — послышалось сзади. Их догнали близнецы Уизли. — У Хаффлпаффа новые загонщики, тоже близнецы.

— Новенькие.

— Ага. Парень и девчонка, очень похожи.

— Везде новенькие, — пробормотал Рон.

— Да в Рейвенкло тоже новенькая, но она в команду не входит, так что она нам не слишком интересна.

— А эти близнецы хорошо летают.

— Так сказала мадам Хук.

— А у нас в этом году первая игра именно с ними.

— Надо будет проникнуть на их тренировку и посмотреть на них.

С этими словами неугомонные Уизли умчались по своим делам.


	4. Защита от Темных Сил

И вот наступил час урока по Защите от Темных Сил. Уже какой год в Хогвартсе постоянно менялись преподаватели, что положило основание для слухов о проклятии, наложенном на эту должность. Гарри шел в класс с замирающим сердцем, словно его поджидал неприятный сюрприз, а может и не один. Делиться своими мыслями ему не хотелось, а потому он немного отстал от Рона и Гермионы, которые в очередной раз о чем-то спорили. Гарри вообще заметил, что они стали очень часто спорить и заводиться по пустякам. Размышляя об этом, он не заметил, как его сердце стало биться спокойнее, словно ему уже не было о чем волноваться. Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на молча идущего рядом Роланда.

— Рорри?

— Я просто не знал, куда идти и решил, что ты уж меня точно выведешь к нужной двери, — объяснил тот, улыбаясь слегка смущенно.

— Да, прости нас. Мы забыли, как сами блуждали здесь поначалу. Ты обращайся, когда понадобиться, — предложил Гарри, — не стесняйся.

И в ответ получил еще одну улыбку, но гораздо более теплую.

— Постараюсь.

Первый сюрприз их поджидал в лице Малфоя с прихлебателями, торчавших у двери в класс.

— Третий урок со слизеринцами, это уже похоже на проклятье, — прозвучал голос недовольного Рона, идущего впереди. Не обращая внимания на усмешки Драко, друзья вошли в класс и замерли. Прямо на столе сидела невысокая, чуть полноватая женщина с огненно-красными волосами, рассыпанными по плечам. Она сидела и гладила… темноту. В ее руках было что-то черное, аморфное и, кажется, живое, — оно шевелилось и даже казалось издавало урчащий звук. Женщина махнула рукой, приглашая всех в класс. Ученики молча заходили и рассаживались по своим местам. В классе наступила такая тишина, какой не бывало ни на одном уроке, даже на Зельеварении. Теперь Гарри с друзьями могли сказать, что тварь в руках нового преподавателя не издавала не звука.

Женщина спрыгнула со стола, не выпуская свою ношу из рук, ее черная мантия взметнулась, открывая алую подкладку, и ведьма заговорила. Голос ее был тих, но слышался отчетливо. Эффект от него напомнил Гарри первый урок Снейпа, только этот звучал по-женски мягко, что не создавало такого мрачного впечатления.

— Добрый день. Я ваш новый преподаватель по Защите от Темных Сил. Меня зовут профессор Лилин. Директор Дамблдор просветил меня на предмет того, что вы успели изучить, и высказал пожелания, что вам еще необходимо узнать. Я должна научить вас защищаться, ставить такие барьеры, которые смогли бы предотвратить гибельность чужих заклятий. Но начнем мы, пожалуй, не с этого. В конце концов, заклятия и заклинания можно выучить самостоятельно, можно даже самим придумать на них контрзаклятия. Но то чего вы не сможете сделать без должного обучения, так это защитить себя во время сна. Во время сна все мы очень уязвимы, и если знать, как воспользоваться этим, можно сотворить гораздо больше неприятностей, чем атаковать бодрствующего человека. Поэтому я покажу вам, как это можно сотворить и как от этого избавится. И начнем мы, пожалуй, с простейшего. Это мара. — Профессор Лилин показала на темный сгусток в своей руке. — Мара питается нашими сновидениями, как правило, кошмарами. Эти существа живут повсеместно, но мы редко их видим. Кроме того, они, как боггарт, могут принимать любые обличия, и потому вы можете не подозревать, что имеете дело именно с ними, и будете списывать свое плохое состояние на усталость, нервные потрясения, на плохое питание или на что-то в этом же роде. Мне нужен доброволец, чтобы продемонстрировать всем как мара действует. Кто желает попробовать?

Класс затих. Драко гнусно улыбнулся и выкрикнул с места:

— Пусть Поттер пробует, кошмары это по его части.

Гарри потупился, а Рон злобно зыркнул на белобрысого слизеринца:

— Шел бы и сам попробовал.

Драко хотел что-то ответить, но Лилин его опередила.

— Вполне справедливое замечание. Мистер Малфой, полагаю? Подойдите сюда.

Малфой побледнел, но поднялся со своего места и поплелся к учительскому столу.

— Присаживайтесь на стол, — указала ему профессор Лилин. Малфой неловко забрался на стол и сел, настороженно глядя на учителя. Лилин подняла руку с марой на уровень его груди, и через пару секунд сгусток темноты завис в воздухе, как страшноватый воздушный шарик. Затем она сняла с пояса мешочек, достала из него горсть похожего на пыль порошка и дунула его прямо на лицо Драко, произнеся короткую фразу: «Руту Сомнус». Малфой упал на спину, как подкошенный.

— Это сонный порошок, — пояснила она для остальной аудитории. — В отличие от заклинаний, он дает нам возможность видеть обычные сны и, кроме того, практически безвреден. Правда, есть еще Заклинание Морфея, но его я покажу чуть позже. А теперь смотрите внимательно.

Профессор Лилин протянула руку к весящей темноте, и оказалось, что она находится в сетчатом мешке. Раскрыв его ведьма оторвала кусочек темной невесомой субстанции и тут же закрыла мешок, чтобы остальная часть не вылезла наружу. Маленький кусочек под ее чуткими руками принял образ маленькой птички, чем-то напоминающей галку. Птица расправила крылья и перелетела на грудь спящего. Она деловито прошлась по груди, перебралась на лицо и со всей силы ударила в голову. Крови не было, но тело Малфоя вздрогнуло. Пальцы сжались, словно ему стало больно. Затем он застонал. Птица превратилась в бабочку, затем в паука, потом в медузу, закрывшую ему все лицо, затем в легкий туман… Мара стремительно меняла свои очертания, а невозмутимый голос профессора Лилин комментировала происходящее.

— Мара может нести боль, наслаждение, страх, удушье, спокойствие, страдание, радость, муку, экстаз. Сексуальное возбуждение, связанное с первым поцелуем и с ударами плетью. Ощущение пытки, ощущение восторга, скорби, нежности, беспомощности…

Тело Малфоя извивалось, билось в судорогах, пальцы сжимались и разжимались, стоны практически не прекращались. Гарри посмотрел на Рона и увидел на его лице выражение отвращения смешанное с какой-то дикой радостью. Гермиона всем своим видом выражала любопытство. Оглянувшись на остальных, Гарри только у Рорри заметил столь явное проявление боли и сострадания, словно бы он знал и понимал, что испытывает сейчас Малфой. Заметив, как Гарри смотрит на него, Роланд посмотрел на него своими черными бездонными глазами, из глубины которых поднималась боль.

— Прекратите!

— Мистер Поттер? Вы, кажется, сочувствуете этому юноше? И правильно делаете. То, что он сейчас испытывает, подобно самой изощренной и болезненной пытке, способной убить если не тело, то душу и разум. Это должен понять каждый. Но, как правило, этого не понимают, не испытав на себе. Это как раз то, о чем я говорила в начале. Во время сна вы уязвимы, и вам нужно научиться защищать свое сознание, — после секундной паузы она добавила так же тихо и спокойно, от чего многих просто передернуло. — Или это убьет вас.

Ведьма повернулась к Малфою и произнесла одно слово: «Покой». Мара приняла вид лужи, которая растеклась по лицу юноши. Рука Лилин распростерлась над ней, и мара черным дождиком, как в кино наоборот, устремилась на ее ладонь, покидая все более успокаивающегося Драко. Когда темная субстанция полностью оказалась в ее руке и снова приняла образ птицы, она уже была размером с сороку. Отправив мару обратно в мешок, Лилин положила свою руку на мокрый лоб Драко. На его лице возникла облегченная улыбка. В этот момент он был так красив и одухотворен, что за заднем ряду раздался восторженный девичий вздох. Профессор Лилин нагнулась к нему и прошептала что-то на ухо. Драко открыл глаза и начал медленно подниматься.

— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, вы отлично справились со своей задачей. Можете пройти на место, а ваше место займет мистер Поттер. — Гарри поднялся и медленно пошел к столу. Ему совсем не хотелось повторить опыт Малфоя, но отступать было поздно. Он занял место Драко на столе и почувствовал, что стол был сухой, но очень горячий. А профессор тем временем продолжала: — Избавиться от таких вот насланных кошмаров вы можете несколькими способами. Первый — не спать. Но тут есть два момента, во-первых, человек не может не спать вовсе, а во-вторых, отсутствие сна, может стать такой же пыткой, как и самые страшные кошмары. Второй способ — держать подле себя кого-то, кто вас вовремя разбудит. Но это так же нерезультативно, так как такой человек не всегда может быть рядом, он может сам заснуть, а может просто не суметь вас разбудить. Итак, мы подходим к тому, что нужно охранять свое сознание даже во время сна. Не знаю, проходили ли вы это по Предсказаниям, но можно заказать то, что вы увидите ночью. И увидите ли вообще. Но это палка о двух концах: да, снов не будет, ничто не сможет воздействовать на ваше сознание, но с другой стороны ничто не сможет помочь вам разобраться в глубинах вашего подсознания, а именно для этого и служат нам сновидения.

Самое трудное — это контроль. Все вы знаете, как трудно в стране Морфея действовать по собственной воле: не всегда можно посмотреть, что хочешь, не всегда можно дотронуться, не всегда можно противостоять чудищам, хотя в жизни вы бы быстро расправились с ними. Именно это нас пугает — то, что мы не можем ничего им противопоставить, мы полностью беспомощны. Это можно изменить, но такая подготовка занимает много времени и сил. Однако те, кто научится этому, будет полноправным жителем страны Морфея. Поверьте, оно того стоит. Правда, как я сказала, это очень трудно и далеко не все волшебники, какие бы сильные они ни были, способны на это. Потому я научу вас более простому приему: защищаться от насланных кошмаров.

Это дает одно преимущество: вы знаете, что все, что вам сниться, принадлежит только вам, и все чудовища живут только в вас самих. Мысль не утешающая, но все же лучше, чем риск не проснуться вовсе или проснуться уже не собой… Итак, Гарри, для начала ляг, закрой глаза и постарайся расслабиться. Кроме моего голоса для тебя ничего не должно существовать сейчас. Теперь представь, что ты строишь стену. Пускай она будет белого цвета. Складывай ее по кирпичику, один к одному. Ряд за рядом.

Гарри лежал и пытался сосредоточиться, но только он выстраивал один ряд, как он тут же исчезал. Тогда он постарался расслабиться. Холодная рука легла на его лоб, помогая ему в этом. Дело пошло быстрее. Ряд за рядом он строил свою белую стену, и она уже была в высоту человеческого роста. Положив еще с полдюжины рядов, он оглядел творение рук своих.

— Эта стена — граница, отделяющая тебя от страны сновидения. Но ведь ты не хочешь лишиться их вовсе? А потому тебе нужно сделать ее более прозрачной, похожей на сеть, которая будет противостоять чужому влиянию. Для этого возьми палочку и преврати стену в сеть. Ты когда-нибудь видел сеть от москитов, или прозрачный полог над кроватями? Попытайся сделать такой же. Итак, поднимай палочку, — да не в реальности, а в своем воображении, — и мысленно произнеси «Келладио». Если не получилось с первого раза, или преобразованию подверглась только часть стены, попробуй еще раз.

Гарри четко следовал советом тихого голоса и вскоре был окружен тонкой молочно-белой кисеей.

— А теперь… — Он почувствовал легкое дуновение и услышал знакомые слова. — «Руту сомнус»

И Гарри провалился в сон. Точнее он просто понял, что находится в этом созданном им убежище. Для него оно стало материальным настолько, что он мог потрогать его руками. Внезапно за границей его убежища показались очертания какой-то фигуры. Присмотревшись, мальчик понял, что это дементор. Эго сердце испуганно сжалось и тут же отпустило — страха не было. Не было вообще никаких эмоций по отношению к главному кошмару его прошлого. Мальчик подумал, лег на землю и заснул. И ему снилось что-то теплое и приятное. Внезапно он услышал голос, так похожий на мамин, но он не кричал, не умолял, а ласково уговаривал: «Давай, малыш, просыпайся, сколько можно спать». И он проснулся.

В классе было тихо, все сидели и ждали чего-то.

— Как спалось? — поинтересовалась профессор Лилин.

— Прекрасно.

— Удивлена, не многие с первого раза достигают таких результатов. Браво. Может быть, из тебя вышел бы неплохой Сноходец, кто знает. Можешь возвращаться на место.

Гарри поднялся. Тело было легким и отдохнувшим, словно в нем было много сил, которые он еще не успел растратить на пустяки. Юноша вопросительно посмотрел на учителя.

— Ты что-то хочешь спросить?

— У меня странное ощущение, что я полон…

Гарри не мог подобрать нужного слова.

— Полон сил, энергии, магии? Тебе кажется, что ты готов сотворить самое опасное заклинание, сварить самое сложное зелье, поймать самый быстрый снитч?

Мальчик кивнул головой.

— Отчасти так оно и есть. Ты смог нормально отдохнуть, твое сознание спокойно, а потому сил у тебя чуть больше, ведь ты их не растрачивал на бесполезную борьбу с самим собой. Можешь проверить это на досуге. А теперь задание всем. Вы пробуете повторить действия мистера Поттера, и лучше, чтобы у вас это получилось, так как на одном следующих занятий мара испытает прочность ваших защитных барьеров. И кто не справится, почувствует все то, что сегодня "повезло" испытать мистеру Малфою.

Притихшие и испуганные студенты покинули класс. Гарри посмотрел на Драко, но увидел, что тот спокоен и молчалив как никогда. Ему самому тоже не хотелось ничего говорить, а потому он молчал, пока Рон и Гермиона обсуждали нового преподавателя.

— А она сильна. Как она Малфоя наказала.

— Ну, не скажу, что мне его было особенно жаль, но все же кажется, это было излишне жестоко.

— Ничего не жестоко, — возразил Рон. — Он над тобой больше издевался.

— Это были всего лишь слова, они же не испортили мне сна.

— Зато испортили ему.

— Вряд ли профессор Лилин наказывала его за это. Она просто демонстрировала возможности мары.

— Ага, из него получилась отличная подопытная крыса.

Гарри только посмотрел на них, но вмешиваться не захотел. Зато случайно он перехватил взгляды, которыми обменялись Рорри и Ольгард Бродски.


	5. Ночное свидание

Перед сном все занимались тем, что пытались построить пресловутую стену. То и дело кто-нибудь приставал к Гарри с вопросами. Невилл застревал на постройке стены, у Симуса она получалась не сплошной, словно отдельные кирпичи просто исчезали из кладки, а Рон никак не мог превратить ее в сеть. Один только Рорри не задавал никаких вопросов. Гарри присмотрелся и увидел, что тот давно уже спит. Понемногу угомонились и остальные. Оставленный в покое Гарри быстро заснул, окруженный своей молочно-белой защитой.

Около часа ночи Роланд поднялся со своей кровати, поглядел на своих крепко спящих соседей, тихонько подошел к окну, распахнул одну из створок и через минуту вороном вылетел в ночную мглу.

Если бы кто-то заглянул в апартаменты нового профессора по Защите от Темных Сил, он бы был немало удивлен. Помимо Таи Лилин там собрались все новенькие ученики. Последним в раскрытое окно влетел ворон.

— Раз уж все собрались, — начала хозяйка, — поделитесь своими ощущениями. Как вам снова пойти в школу?

— Здорово, — как всегда живо откликнулась Мишель. — Это оказывается так забавно. Я уже забыла, каково это.

— Ты, я знаю, успела поругаться с Малфоем?

— Зато завоевала хорошее отношение профессора МакГонагалл.

— Великолепно.

— А мы попали в команду по квиддичу, — поделились своими впечатлениями близнецы. — Будем гонять на метлах и стучать по бладжеру.

— Вы то хоть помните, как летать на метлах? — хмыкнула в их адрес Эвили, даже в новом образе напоминающая прежнюю Снежную Королеву.

— А то как же.

— А как дела в Рейвенкло? — поинтересовалась Тая, предупреждая дальнейшую перепалку.

— Там хорошая библиотека и масса приятых и умных людей.

— Мицуро, а что там за история со Снейпом?

Мицуро, непривычно выглядевший в образе пепельноволосого Ольгарда, окинул взглядом напрягшихся соплеменников.

— Я отдал ему Слезы Дриады.

— Зачем? — недоумевающее произнесла Эвили.

— Как я и сказал на уроке, затем, что сейчас они ему нужнее, чем мне. Он работает на Дамблдора в качестве шпиона, а это значит, он ходит по грани.

— Ты копался в его мозгах? — Обычно приветливое лицо Таи стало хмурым и недовольным. — Он же мог тебя поймать и тогда…

— Нет, он не догадался бы, я для него был всего лишь новым студентом. А сейчас, даже если он станет наблюдать, ошибок я не допущу.

— Хорошо.

— А вот ты можешь объяснить, что в Гриффиндоре забыл твой воспитанник? — подал голос Лель.

— Рорри? — Ворон принял человеческий образ.

— Моя задача подружиться с Гарри Поттером.

— Он работает на подстраховке, — пояснила за него Тая.

— Ладно, это все ерунда. Ты нам лучше расскажи, зачем понадобилось так издеваться над мальчишками на своем уроке «Защиты»?

— Это я уже объяснила. В мои обязанности входит научить их защищаться, и я буду продолжать это делать.

— Да, но нельзя было выбрать более гуманные способы? — голос Мицуро был спокоен, но под ним скрывалось какое-то острое чувство.

— Нельзя. Они должны понимать, с чем они столкнутся. Лучше пусть им будет больно сейчас, чем они подвергнут себя опасности потом. В конце концов, мы все прошли через это, в той или иной степени.

Рорри потупил взгляд, словно подтверждая сказанное.

— А теперь перейдем к нашим делам. Не думаю, что есть какие-нибудь сколь существенные результаты, но вдруг…

Все только покачали головами. Тая сама понимала несерьезность своего вопроса. Что можно было узнать за один день?

— Тогда расходимся. Встречаться будем редко. Меня вы всегда можете найти в кабинете. Такие ночные посиделки будем устраивать как можно реже. Если будут новости, сообщайте, можете лично, можете воспользоваться камином, тоже неплохой способ связи, как выяснилось. А теперь разлетайтесь.

Через пару минут в комнате остались лишь Мицуро и Рорри.

— Что ты хочешь мне сказать, Мицуро?

— Я все же хочу тебя предупредить, что они всего лишь дети.

— Мы тоже были детьми, когда учили эту науку. И Рорри. Спроси у него, как он думает, я слишком жестока?

— Нет, — ответил Роланд.

— Вот тебе и ответ, Серый Брат. Я просто хочу, чтобы они выжили. А еще чтобы поняли, что такое боль. Если дастся научить их этому, значит, я выполнила свою задачу. Как там Драко?

— На удивление неплохо. Ты убрала воспоминания?

— Нет, просто слегка притушила. Но он очень хорошо держался. А Поттер так и вовсе молодец, из него может выйти толк.

— Ты хочешь сотворить еще одного Сноходца?

— Их нельзя сотворить, ты либо Сноходец, либо нет. Ну, это мы еще посмотрим. Кстати, из Драко он тоже может выйти, в нем неплохие задатки. Так что если есть желание, можешь с ним позаниматься.

Мицуро поклонился, показывая, что этим Тая оказала ему честь. Затем он вышел за дверь.

— А ты что думаешь, мой хороший? Тоже скажешь, что я была излишне жестока?

— Я могу это сказать, но не стану. Ты же считаешь себя правой, кроме того, я все это проходил на собственной шкуре, так что могу только посочувствовать остальным.

— Да я это видела. Как и видела, что вы с Гарри в этом похожи. Кажется, он знает, что такое кошмары и что такое боль, даже если она не принадлежит ему.

— Да, он взрослый.

— Как и ты?

— Может быть.

— Ладно, иди, мой хороший, а то, не дай Бог, кто хватится.

— Мы увидимся…

— Через пару дней в вашей гостиной.

На этом их свидание было закончено, и Рорри никем незамеченный вернулся в свою спальню.


	6. Матч по квиддичу

Шли дни, превращаясь в недели. Результатов поиск Плаксы пока не давал, зато в остальном все складывалось просто великолепно. Учиться новичкам было легко и интересно. Не все предметы шли у них одинаково хорошо, и этим они ничуть не отличались от остальных студентов. Зато все ближе приближался матч по квиддичу между Гриффиндором и Хаффлпаффом. Упорные тренировки показали, что Леон и Ана Де Аранда — превосходные загонщики, которые не только ловко орудовали бладжером, отправляя его в нужном им направлении, но и понимали друг друга с полувзгляда. Фред и Джордж Уизли, подглядев их тренировку, пару часов ходили мрачнее тучи. И вот, наконец, наступил решающий день.

На площадке показались игроки, раздался свисток миссис Хуч, и в воздух взлетел квоффл. Надо сказать, что так тяжело команде Гриффиндора еще не приходилось. Новые загонщики Хаффлпаффа творили чудеса: они каким-то образом умудрялись так задевать бладжером квоффл, что тот отскакивал прямо в руки игроков их команды, при этом эти бешеные мячи летали прямо перед носом летунов в красном, сбивая их с толку. Буквально через пятнадцать минут матча счет уже был 30:100 в пользу хаффлпаффцев. Гарри следил за событиями с все возрастающим напряжением. Вот очередной раз черноволосая девушка в канареечно-желтой спортивной мантии ударила битой, и шары как в бильярде разлетелись в разные стороны: бладжер в одну, а квоффл прямо в кольцо. Мимо пролетавший Фред пожаловался:

— Это сказочное свинство. Заговорили они его что ли? Если так будет продолжаться, то мы продуем. Одна надежда на тебя, капитан. Поймай ты этот снитч. Продуть хаффлпаффцам — это уже ни в какие ворота…

И на полпредложении он умчался на выручку Алисии.

Гарри занялся поисками золотого снитча, но его нигде не было видно. Зато краем глаза он заметил одинокую фигурку, направляющуюся в Запретный лес. Он поднялся было повыше, чтобы рассмотреть ее, но ему помешал пролетевший мимо снитч, и мальчик рванул за ним. К сожалению, ловцу Хаффлпаффа было далеко до Гарри или до Седрика и даже до Малфоя, а потому матч закончился победой Гриффиндора, хотя перевес составил всего тридцать очков. И только вечером, когда они дружно праздновали первую победу в этом сезоне, Гарри вспомнил про эту странную удаляющуюся фигурку.

— Рон, ты случайно не заметил, кто ушел со стадиона во время игры?

— Нет, а что?

— Кто-то во время игры пошел в направлении Запретного леса.

— Да и ладно. Мало ли кому взбрело в голову нарушать правила. Думаешь ты один такой?

— Нет, конечно, но…

— Да, ладно, расслабься.

И Гарри постарался расслабиться, но эта фигура никак не хотела лезть у него из головы. На его плечо легла рука, Рорри обошел диван и присел рядом.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — поинтересовался он. — Ты не празднуешь вместе со всеми.

— Ты тоже.

— Я не игрок и даже не болельщик, к тому же шумные сборища меня немного смущают. Хотя вынужден признать, игра была красивая и напряженная.

— Да, только не всем она показалась такой. Кто-то все же смылся с игры ради прогулки в Запретный лес.

— Запретный лес? Это тот лес, про который говорил Дамблдор, и в который нельзя ходить, если не хочешь лишиться жизни?

— Именно.

— И кто-то ради него бросил игру?

— Да.

— Это действительно странно. А ты не заметил, кто это был?

— К сожалению, нет.

— А ты уверен, что это был кто-то из Хогвартса?

— Он был в черной мантии ученика…

На этом разговор был прерван радостными болельщиками, которые хотели еще раз устроить овацию своему любимому ловцу и новому капитану гриффиндорской сборной. Только к полуночи после неоднократного замечания декана МакГонагалл все, наконец, угомонились и разошлись по своим спальням.

Гарри не спалось, он ворочался с бока на бок, когда услышал легкий шорох. Он насторожился и открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть силуэт в проеме двери: кто-то покинул спальню. Гарри привстал и посмотрел на своих друзей. Рон сладко посапывал во сне, лицо Невилла выглядело испуганным, а Симус спал, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Зато кровать Рорри была пуста. Гарри выглянул за дверь и ничего не увидел, тогда, прихватив свой плащ-невидимку, он отправился вниз.

Рорри он нашел в общей гостиной. Еще на подходе он услышал голоса, один голос принадлежал Роланду, а вот второй ему было не определить. Разговор шел на неизвестном Гарри языке. Голоса были взволнованы, слова произносились быстро и сливались в один, напоминая журчание ручья. Он вошел в гостиную и успел только заметить, как в камине вспыхнул и погас всполох огня. Рорри быстро обернулся.

— Гарри? Ты чего не спишь?

— А ты? Ты с кем-то разговаривал?

— Да, это мой опекун. Интересовалась, как я тут провожу время.

— Я тебя прервал?

— Нет, мы уже успели обо всем сказать друг другу.

— И часто вы так беседуете?

— Каждую неделю. Потому нам не нужно долго разговаривать, за неделю мало что происходит.

— Расскажи мне о ней, — неожиданно для себя попросил Гарри. На примере Рона, он знал, каково иметь родителей и, на своем, каково их не иметь, но ему было интересно, что могло бы для него измениться, если бы вместо дяди Вернона у него был бы другой опекун. Роланд понял его правильно, потому как постарался объяснить главное: почему чужой человек забрал его к себе.

— Тая была дружна с моими родителями и потому естественно, что она взяла меня к себе. Но я доволен: она красивая, умная, но и строгая.

— И как тебе живется с ней?

— Хорошо, но совсем по-другому, чем с родителями. Я уже говорил, что мы много путешествовали, а теперь мне приходится жить на одном месте. С другой стороны у меня появилась возможность нормально учиться. Может быть, у меня получится завести друзей. Этого я хотел бы больше всего.

— Я думаю, мы можем стать друзьями, — внезапно для себя предложил Гарри и добавил: — Если ты хочешь.

Рорри поднял на него свои черные глаза, в которых отражались огоньки пламени.

— Хочу. Правда, хочу.

— Тогда друзья. А теперь пойдем спать. Завтра у нас ЗОТС и Зелье, так что день предстоит тяжелый.

Уже подходя к дверям спальни, Рорри спросил:

— А ты так не вспомнил, кто это был там, у леса.

Гарри молча зашел в спальню и уже возле кровати ответил ему шепотом.

— Нет.


	7. Поиски продолжаются

Тая, узнав о том, что кто-то уходил в Запретный лес, подняла всех на ноги, заставив вспоминать, кто был на трибунах и главное — кого там не было. Хорошую память обнаружила Пина, которая сразу отмела подозрения насчет рейвенкловцев. Она знала, кто где находился, кто приходил и уходил, точнее, что никто с матча не уходил, а кто на нем не присутствовал все равно оставались вне подозрения.

После расследования Мицуро осталось несколько имен слизеринцев, но все они были далеко не первокурсниками, а потому вряд ли были искомыми. Оставались хаффлпаффцы и гриффиндорцы. Роланд видел не всех первокурсников, да и Мишель как-то больше следила за игрой, чем за соучениками, а потому им пришлось нелегко. С хаффлпаффцами было еще сложнее, так как Лея и Лель носились по полю и не могли знать, кого из болельщиков не хватало. Пришлось развить бурную деятельность, но все равно кандидатур было слишком много, чтобы хоть мало-мальски сузить круг. К тому же никто не мог сказать точно, что этот неведомый любитель одиноких походов был тем самым Биллом, который им был нужен.

Тая встретилась с Энди и попросила его проверить лес, поспрашивать его обитателей. Пина пообещала привлечь на свою сторону привидений, что при ее способностях было не так уж и сложно, а близнецы занялись тем, что решили порасспросить обитателей картин. Вестей от Малика пока не поступало. Но все же в их умах зажглась надежда на то, что, возможно, они идут правильным путем. Для Таи же она давно превратилась в убежденность.

Тем временем школьные будни шли своим чередом. Профессор Лилин все же устроила обещанную проверку, и, более или менее, ее прошли все. Теперь она учила их сглазам, проклятьям и некоторым заклинаниям, относящимся к разряду опасных, но не запрещенных. Но больше всего времени она уделяла приемам контроля и защите от них. Кое-кто из слизеринцев поговаривал, что уроки из Защиты от Темных Сил превращаются в их изучение, но профессор неоднократно подчеркивала на своих уроках, что нужно знать от чего ты именно защищаешься, иначе не будет никакого толку.

— Так доктор должен знать все о болезни, чтобы правильно назначить лекарство. Но это не значит, что он сам должен болеть.

Снейп стал иногда исчезать, пропадать чуть ли не неделями. Когда его не было, его замещали мадам Помфри, которая учила готовить многочисленные лечебные зелья и… профессор Лилин, которая оказалась неплохим специалистом в ядах и противоядиях. Ее уроки проходили живее, чем у Снейпа, но все же большинство считало, что она ничуть не уступает ему в умении нагнать страха на аудиторию. Декан Слизерина не оценил ее вклада в учебный процесс, и потому отношения между двумя профессорами становились все более напряженными, что потихоньку находило свой отголосок и среди остальных обитателей Хогвартса. Один директор Дамблдор был как обычно невозмутим, словно ничего особенного не происходило.

Приближался Хэллоуин, а дело так и не сдвинулось с мертвой точки, если не считать того, что Роланд и Гарри довольно сдружились, несмотря на некоторую ревность со стороны Рона. Оказалось, Рорри неплохо владеет метлой, а потому на матче со Слизерином занял место охотника вместо временно выбывшей Алисии Спиннет. Игра закончилась победой Гриффиндора, что и следовало ожидать. Можно было уже с долей уверенности сказать, что кубок, скорее всего, достанется именно гриффиндорцам.

В канун Дня всех святых поступило первое послание от Малика. Он сообщал, что в недрах банка «Гринготтс» есть несколько сейфов, которые могут хранить искомое. Но сказать точно он пока затруднялся: гоблины по своей натуре были сварливы и подозрительны, так что Малик не решался лезть на рожон со своим расследованием. Зато Энди нашел следы проведения каких-то магических ритуалов. Кентавр Ронан показал ему это место, но издалека, не решаясь подойти ближе. Единороги же, все как один, обходили его стороной. Побывав на этом месте, Тая нашла подтверждения своей теории: Билла нужно было искать в Хогвартсе. Теперь она еще пристальнее наблюдала за учениками, пытаясь распознать в ком-нибудь знакомые черты, хотя и знала, что при желании трансформация может быть полной, вплоть до смены пола.


	8. Хэллоуин в Хогвартсе

Хэллоуин в Хогвартсе как всегда проходил торжественно. На праздничном обеде присутствовали все преподаватели, включая Севиллу Трелони и вернувшегося из своей отлучки Северуса Снейпа. Выглядел он уставшим, но все таким же суровым и невозмутимым. Слизеринский декан молча сел рядом с профессором Лилин и поднял свой бокал.

— С возвращением, профессор.

— К Вашему неудовольствию, профессор Лилин.

— Почему же к неудовольствию? — улыбнулась ему Тая и ждала в ответ очередной шпильки, что последовала незамедлительно.

— Ну, своим возвращением я порчу Вам программу обучения студентов искусству зельеварения.

— Ничего, профессор Снейп, я как-нибудь это переживу. И в свою очередь могу Вам дать возможность поучить этих студентов Защите от Темных Сил.

— Да уж спасибо. Такая честь для меня.

Их перепалка становилась все громче, и уже преподаватели и ученики на ближайших к ним столах слышали их "непринужденную" беседу.

Мицуро сделал неуловимый знак, означавший одно: «Оставь его в покое». Но Тая уже не могла. Разговор шел о профессиональных вещах, и это было важнее просто мелких дрязг.

— Вы начали их учить Драконьему зелью.

— Думаю, они до этого уже доросли.

— Я не хочу лишиться своего класса, когда какая-нибудь бестолочь типа Лонгботтома разнесет его по камешкам. Если конечно сам до этого не отправится в мир иной от ядовитых испарений.

— Не волнуйтесь, профессор! Если он до сих пор его не разнес, то не разнесет и на этот раз. А в остальном, он парень живучий.

— Мне бы вашу уверенность!

— Ради Бога! Могу поделиться. Я знаю один превосходный рецепт, придает уверенность, снимает необоснованные страхи. Великолепный депрессант.

— Да уж, депрессия грозит ученикам, которые будет сдавать зачеты на С.О.В. после таких уроков.

— Ну, им она грозит в любом случае, ведь принимать их будете Вы.

Снейп грозно сверкнул глазами и схватился за бокал. Больше им не было произнесено ни слова.


	9. Покушение на Поттера

Как капитан факультетской сборной Гарри стал больше внимания уделять тренировкам. Он набрал два состава, — основной и запасной, из более юных учеников, — и заставлял их без конца сражаться друг с другом. Для этого он даже разбил неразлучных Фреда и Джорджа, чтобы те научили чему-то вторую пару загонщиков. Охотников, включавших в себя Рона и Рорри, он гонял беспощадно. Больше всего доставалось вратарю. Но было одно но, он так и не нашел нового ловца, на случай если с ним что-то случится. Теперь он мог быть уверен, что у него сильная команда, но если он сам выбывал из игры, то снитч тут же доставался команде соперника. Потому он хотел, чтобы отрыв по очкам был предельно максимальный, чтобы 150 очков за снитч не решали бы все. Он помнил, как выиграла команда Ирландии в прошлом году, и хотел добиться таких же результатов.

На одной из таких тренировок и произошло то, чего так боялись Тая и Роланд.

Все началось привычно. Гарри в раздевалке объяснил, какой прием они должны были сегодня отработать, и вскоре в воздух взлетела дюжина метел. Подбросив в воздух квоффл, Гарри поднялся в воздух сам и стал со стороны наблюдать за происходящим. Все шло, как запланировано, прием получался каждый раз и заканчивался результативным броском в ворота. Вратари не успевали среагировать. Гарри задумался. Прием хорош для атаки, но что если кто-нибудь применит его против них самих?

Он начал движение в сторону игроков, но тут его накрыла черная туча. Туча хлопала многочисленными крыльями и дико кричала. Многочисленные птицы: вороны, сороки, галки, окружили его со всех сторон, не давая развернуться и улететь. Они клевали его, били крыльями, цеплялись за волосы, одежду. Доставалось и метле. В какой-то момент большая ворона вцепилась ему прямо в лицо, пытаясь выклевать глаза, но очки, каким-то чудом еще сидевшие на переносице, не давали ей это сделать. Гарри чувствовал, что ему не справиться, а еще что они неуклонно поднимаются выше и, если он сорвется с метлы, то на земле окажется лишь его мертвое тело.

Внезапно кто-то ворвался в эту тучу, и несколько раненых птиц разлетелись в стороны и стали планировать вниз. Рядом с Гарри раздался человеческий голос, но вот говорил он странно, звуки получались каркающими. Стая загалдела, часть птиц начала разлетаться, но странная ворона все еще пыталась добраться до Поттера.

Но тут раздался еще какой-то странный звук. Острые когти отцепились от лица Гарри, и мальчик смог приоткрыть один глаз. Вокруг него кипела битва. Многочисленные совы терзали воронье, часть из которых уже лежала на земле. Гарри расслабился и чуть не свалился с метлы, но чья-то крепкая рука поддержала его. С трудом повернув голову, он посмотрел в темные глаза Рорри.

— Давай к земле, — прокричал тот, пытаясь перекрыть общий гвалт. Они направились вниз. Их сопровождали Хедвиг и вороненок Роланда. Уже стоя на твердой поверхности, Гарри понял, что ноги едва его держат. Все тело нещадно болело, один глаз был залит кровью из глубоко рассеченной брови, лицо было покрыто кровавой маской, а одежда напоминала решето или рыбацкую сеть. Больше всего досталось очкам, они все были покрыты трещинами. Гарри понял, что еще пара минут и глаза были бы жестоко выклеваны. Он развернулся к Рорри и смог произнести «Спасибо», прежде чем отключиться.

 

Пришел в себя он только в больничной палате. Над ним хлопотала мадам Помфри.

— Очнулся? Ну, слава богу! Ты самый частый клиент в моем крыле. Если так и дальше будет продолжаться, может тебе лучше перебраться жить сюда? Ты все равно проводишь здесь значительную часть времени. То квиддич, то Тот-кого-нельзя-называть, а теперь еще и птицы напали на команду. Эту игру давно нужно запретить вообще. — Добрая медсестра ворчала, не переставая быстро и умело снимать повязку с лица пациента. — Ну вот, твои царапины почти зажили, никаких шрамов. Тебе повезло, что глаза уцелели.

— Еще как повезло, — согласился с ней Гарри. — А как остальные?

— Остальным досталось гораздо меньше. Но потрепали они вас знатно. И что вы им сделали, скажите на милость?

— Я не знаю. А где Рон?

— Это неугомонный Уизли вместе с мисс Грейнджер вот уже несколько часов торчат под дверью и умоляют пустить их.

— А сколько я тут нахожусь? — изумился мальчик.

— Вот уже почти сутки. Пойду пущу этих надоед, пока они мне всю дверь не расцарапали.

Мадам Помфри удалилась, и через минуту на ее месте были Гермиона и Рон. Гермиона протянула ему целые очки.

— Ты их починила. Спасибо.

— Не за что.

Теперь Гарри, наконец, мог разглядеть своих друзей. Гермиона была расстроена и не скрывала этого. Рон же выглядел несколько побитым. Его нос украшали две свежие царапины, и он все еще осторожно прижимал к себе пострадавшую в схватке с вороньем руку.

— Как ты, Гарри? — поинтересовался он.

— Нормально. Смотрю, тебе тоже досталось?

— Всем досталось. Не хочу признаваться, но если бы не вмешательство Роланда и сов, нам пришлось бы много хуже. Что там произошло?

— Не знаю. — И видя неверие в глазах друзей, повторил. — Я, правда, не знаю, что произошло. Я даже ничего не видел. А как это выглядело со стороны?

А со стороны это выглядело так. Гарри, следя за игроками, не заметил, как со стороны леса к полю начала приближаться стая птиц. Чем ближе она подлетала, тем плотнее сжималась, образуя одну общую массу. Именно она и накрыла Гарри, вобрав его в себя. Занятые игрой остальные слишком поздно обратили внимания на своего капитана. Первое мгновение они замерли на месте в недоумении. Рорри среагировал первым, устремившись на выручку, за ним рванулись и все остальные, но никому не повезло добраться до капитана, кроме него. Птицы моментально определили новые цели и напали на людей. Кого-то они заставили спуститься на землю и спрятаться. Братья Уизли и еще несколько человек пытались прорваться к Гарри, но у них ничего не вышло. В это время они услышали голос, говоривший на каркароне.

— Каркарон?

— Вороний язык, — пояснила Гермиона. — Я про него читала, но никогда не слышала, как на нем разговаривают.

— Так почему ты решила, что говорили на нем?

— Потому что птицы его поняли.

После того, как Рорри что-то прокричал, часть птиц оставили свои нападки и вернулись в лес, а из совятни на помощь уже летели совы, и вел их вороненок и Хедвиг. Вместе они разогнали оставшихся птиц. Все поле было засыпано вырванными перьями. Не одна сова серьезно не пострадала, а вот несколько ворон и галок остались лежать на поле.

— Рорри помог тебе приземлиться, и ты тут же упал. Сразу подбежали Дамблдор, МакГонагалл, Лилин и Хагрид. Тебя быстро отправили в медицинское крыло, а за тобой МакГонагалл отправила и всех остальных. Учителя же остались на поле, пока Роланд рассказывал, что произошло.

— А совы?

— Совы? Как только все оказались на земле, они вернулись в совятню. Только Хедвиг и Кери остались.

— Кери?

— Ворон Роланда, — пояснил недовольный Рон.

— Он красиво смотрелся с вороном на одном плече и с белой совой на другом, — заметила Гермиона.

— Может быть, — покачал головой Рон. — Но меня больше интересует, что он совсем не пострадал. Это подозрительно.

— Пострадал, — оправдала его Гермиона. — Ему досталось немало, но его лечила профессор Лилин, поэтому он и не увидел больничную палату изнутри. Мадам Помфри его посмотрела и сказала, что тут ему делать нечего.

— Она практически всем так сказала, и выставила, не дав повидаться с тобой, — пожаловался Рон.

— И правильно, — возразила Гермиона. — Гарри должен был отдохнуть и набраться сил. И нечего было его беспокоить ненужными разговорами.

Мадам Помфри тоже так рассудила, а потому пришла и выгнала их из палаты, напоила Гарри сонным отваром и оставила одного.

Гарри проснулся глубокой ночью и тут же подскочил: на спинке кровати сидело что-то темное. Нацепив очки, он смог разглядеть молодого вороненка. Первая мысль была о том, что его продолжают преследовать, но он все же узнал домашнего питомца Рорри.

— Кери?

— Керррри! — произнесла птица и наклонила голову.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Рорррри! — словно бы ответила на его вопрос птица.

— Рорри сказал быть со мной?

Вороненок поклонился, спрыгнул на кровать и подошел поближе к мальчику, позволяя погладить его перья. Затем, почесав клюв о его ладонь, он внимательно поглядел на него немигающим взглядом иссиня-черных глаз. Веки Гарри отяжелели и закрылись, через минуту он снова спал и без всякого зелья. А, проснувшись на утро, решил, что это ему все приснилось.


	10. Подозрения

— Ты думаешь, что это дело рук Билли?

— Да, это на него очень похоже. Он никогда ничего не делал собственными руками.

— Я не думала, что это в его силах…

— Лея, это в силах любого из нас, если у нас будет сильное желание и немного времени. А у него и того и другого было в избытке.

— Значит, его план не сработал, и события начали развиваться по второму варианту?

— Именно, Мицуро.

— И значит, весь удар, скорее всего, примет на себя Поттер и вместе с ним Рорри. Не страшно за воспитанника?

— Да, Лель, страшно, но выхода другого нет. Насколько я понимаю Темного Лорда, он несколько помешался на Поттере, и ненависть эта слепа, а потому он будет всячески пытаться изничтожить мальчика.

— И всегда будут те, кто будет стоять у него на пути.

— Да, Мишель, его будут хранить даже ценой своей жизни, он для них символ, и этот символ постараются сохранить, во что бы то ни стало.

— Глупо.

— Да, Пина, это может быть глупо, но смысл в этом все же есть. Людям, не важно магам, магглам, даже нам, нужна надежда…

— И это самое дорогое, за что всегда платят кровью.

— Не будь такой циничной.

— В свете последних событий, что мы должны делать?

— Нужно узнать, состоялась ли встреча Билла и Темного Лорда, и если да, то к какому соглашению они пришли.

— Ответ на этот вопрос может дать только один человек.

— Да, и мне придется идти к нему на поклон.

— И что нам это дает?

— Узнав точно, мы организовываем ловушку и ждем, кто в нее попадется.

— А как мы узнаем, что в нее попался кто нужен?

— Это мы узнаем. А теперь разлетайтесь.

— Тая, будь осторожна со Снейпом, он далеко не дурак и может догадаться о многом.

— Я знаю, Мицуро. И знаю, на что иду, но у нас не много вариантов. Я не могу сейчас покинуть школу, чтобы пробовать добраться до кого-нибудь из Упивающихся Смертью.

— Северус вернулся и не может похвастаться хорошим настроением. Да и ты ему счастливых минут не добавляешь. Чего вы все цапаетесь?

— С ним трудно не цапаться.

— Когда произносишь обвинительные речи, может, перестанешь улыбаться? Скажи просто, что тебе нравится его доводить.

— Что поделать, я питаю к нему слабость.

— Стерва ты все же. Пина тебе даже в подметки не годится.

— Но она старается.

— Темперамент не тот. Слишком холодна, слишком расчетлива, слишком цинична.

— Ладно, Брат, возвращайся под крыло своего декана, пока тебя не хватились.

— Да, только скажи, как там Малик и Энди.

— Энди говорит, что в круг никто не возвращался. Он его подправил, так что сейчас он стал еще одной ловушкой. А Малик сообщил, что в банке есть сейфы, которыми пользуются только гоблины и, по всей видимости, Кристалл в одном из них, но они открываются только при использования когтя своего владельца.

— Ты думаешь, что Билли мог проникнуть туда под видом гоблина? Хороший ход.

— И я об этом. В конце концов, мы же тоже идем этим путем. А теперь улетай.

— Будь осторожна.

— Обещаю.

 

Мицуро не зря предупреждал Таю насчет ума Снейпа. Зельевар действительно начал подозревать, что дело нечисто. Он даже задал вопрос Дамблдору, но тот только усмехнулся в свою длинную бороду.

— Северус, эта не та проблема, что нас сейчас должна беспокоить.

И они снова вернулись к делам насущным. Но сомнения не исчезли, наоборот, только росли и крепли. Снейпу жаль было времени, которое он проводил вне стен Хогвартса, но даже во время его появлений трудно было не заметить, что что-то объединяет всех новых учеников с профессором Лилин. Сначала он было подумал, что она была их преподавателем прежде, но это было не так: они были из разных школ. Кроме того, Снейп знал преподавателей Дурмстранга, и Лилин была не из их числа. Он не поленился и узнал о Шармбатоне, но там ее тоже не знали. Получалось, что она появилась из воздуха, или ее оттуда достал Дамблдор, но новый профессор ЗОТС была странной фигурой.

Ольгард, который дал ему Слезы Дриады "на сохранение", тоже вызывал множество вопросов. Во-первых, было в нем что-то знакомое. Иногда Северус ловил себя на том, что ему хочется подойти к нему и заговорить на темы, далекие от обсуждения их со студентами, пусть даже его родного факультета. В изготовлении зелий Ольгард был на голову выше остальных, даже этой всезнайки Грейнджер. Он не только знал эту точную науку, но и владел долей фантазии, чтобы использовать полученные знания.

И эти Слезы Дриады. Это был очень редкий компонент, потому зелья, включающие его, были на вес золота, тогда как сами Слезы и вовсе были бесценны. Придание гласило, что это настоящие слезы некой дриады, которыми она оплакала тело мертвого алхимика, и тот чудесным образом ожил. Собрав живительную влагу, он стал изобретать целебные эликсиры, дабы спасать и лечить других. Сколько она там наплакала, было неизвестно, но появлялся этот компонент крайне редко и неизвестно откуда. Северус долгое время пытался разузнать тайну его происхождения, но у него не получилось, и не было никого, кому бы это удалось. За все это время только однажды он встретил человека, который мог предложить ему малюсенький флакончик с этой волшебной субстанцией, но цена была непомерно высока.

И вот на его уроке какой-то мальчишка готовит сложнейшее зелье со Слезами и более того — фактически безвозмездно дарит своему преподавателю драгоценный флакон, словно простую безделушку, заявляя, что тому он нужнее. Если бы он был простым преподавателем, не выходящим за рамки своих школьных обязанностей, это было бы вовсе непонятно. Но тогда следует предположить, что мальчишка знает о миссии, возложенной на него Дамблдором. Спрашивается, откуда? Об этом знали избранные, и новоиспеченный слизеринец в их число явно не входил. Тогда на Хэллоуин Снейп успел перехватить взгляд, который бросил Ольгард на сидящую за преподавательским столом Лилин, и тот был осуждающим и предостерегающим. Так что скрывали, по крайней мере, эти двое?

Теперь это покушение на Поттера. Да, Снейп не очень жаловал этого Золотого ребенка, Мальчика-который-выжил, но не мог ни признать, что тот был одним из важнейших винтиков в их борьбе против Волдеморта и его приспешников. Во всяком случае, Северус не раз слышал, как Темный Лорд грозит мальчишке расправой, можно даже было сказать, что это было его слабое место, его пунктик, и если верить пророчеству, небезосновательный страх. Вернее предположить, что нападение на Поттера как-то связано с ним, но тогда какую роль в этом играли все эти действующие лица? В одном Снейп мог быть уверен, что Альбус ни за что не подвергнет мальчика смертельной опасности напрасно, и, исходя их этого, этой Лилин он доверял.

Вот еще одна странность, о которой стоило поразмышлять. Этот Роланд Рейвен оказался в гуще событий. Снова новенький, снова странный. Вроде как новый друг Поттера, спасший ему жизнь. Но как спасший? Он, как сказали, разговаривал на каркароне, очень древнем и давно забытом языке, который, как предполагалось, мог помочь в общении с любыми пернатыми, точно так же как парселтонг был понятен всем змеям независимо от вида. И именно этим он воспользовался, чтобы отогнать птиц и найти помощь, но тогда был кто-то еще, который смог натравить птиц на людей и заставить их выполнять задуманный план. Два волшебника, разговаривающих на каркароне, одновременно в одной точке мира? В это было трудно поверить…

 

Эта же мысль не давала покоя Гермионе и Рону. Они пытались поделиться своими подозрениями с Гарри, но тот только отмахнулся.

— Что с того, что он знает этот язык? Я тоже говорю на змеином языке, но не натравливал василиска на ребят. Это все ничего не значит. Он мой друг, и я ему верю.

Рон был обижен и разозлен.

— Почему он нам не верит? — жаловался он своей более тактичной подруге.

— Потому что считает, что ты просто ревнуешь.

— Я не ревную.

— Конечно, ревнуешь, — устало ответила девочка. — Ты всегда был самым близким другом Гарри, а теперь появился еще кто-то и тебе кажется, что он встал между вами.

— Он и встал.

— Тебе это только кажется. Гарри ведет себя с тобой по-прежнему. Просто ты с трудом перевариваешь Рорри, и потому Гарри пытается отгородить вас друг от друга, пока ты не перестанешь вести себя с ним вызывающе.

— Я не веду себя вызывающе!

— Ведешь. Ты всегда так ведешь, вспомни Виктора.

— Опять!

И они снова затеяли свою обычную перебранку.

 

Но они оба были не правы, когда считали, что у Гарри не появилась никаких вопросов к своему новому другу. И в один из вечеров, предоставив Герми выполнять свои обязанности старосты, а Рону продолжать дуться на них обоих, он отправился на поиски Роланда и нашел его только благодаря сэру Николасу, гриффиндорскому привидению.

Черноволосый юноша сидел в совятне и о чем-то беседовал со своим вороном и Хедвиг. Они расположились напротив окна и казалось любовались ночным небом.

— Рорри?

— Проходи, Гарри, не скажу, что я особо удивлен увидев тебя здесь.

— Почему? — спросил тот, усаживаясь рядом.

— Потому что я не глухой и слышу, о чем говорят тебе твои друзья. Они думают, что это я мог наслать на тебя птиц.

— А мог?

— Мог. Но это был не я.

— А кто?

— Если бы я знал. Мы расспросили кое-кого из нападавших, так они говорят, что их все время подстрекала какая-то ворона.

— Ворона? — глаза Гарри широко открылись от удивления. — А что я ей сделал?

— Ты вроде как разрушаешь гнезда и убиваешь воронят.

— Я этого не делал! — возмутился Гарри.

— Я знаю. — Рорри положил ему руку на плечо, а Кери взгромоздился на его колени. — Конечно, ты этого не делал. Но это произошло, и птицы были недовольны и взволнованы. Они всегда подозревают мальчишек в разорении своих гнезд, так что они не сомневались, что это был ты. И реакция была соответствующая.

— Ты говоришь, что кто-то разорял их гнезда? Но в Запретный лес практически никто не ходит.

— Значит, кто-то все-таки там побывал.

И Гарри снова вспомнил того ученика, что покинул игру по квиддичу, чтобы незамеченным уйти в лес.

— Помнишь, я говорил про то, что кто-то ушел с матча?

— Это когда мы играли с Хаффлпаффцами? — уточнил Рорри. — Помню. Более того, я даже расспросил кое-кого об отсутствующих, но выяснить это невозможно.

— Это может быть он.

— Да, но мы этого уже не узнаем.

— Значит, в школе находится кто-то, кто желает моей смерти?

— Скорее всего.

— Рон бы сказал, что это точно Малфой.

— Это не он. Его видели на игре. Кроме того, если бы он разговаривал на каркароне, то ты бы об этом уже знал, он бы не преминул тебе насолить.

— А может, он выучил его недавно? — высказал предположение Гарри. Он не хотел отказываться от мысли, что это может быть Малфой, ведь это означало, что у него в Хогвартсе есть еще враги. И ответ Рорри его не обрадовал, хотя он понимал правильность его выводов.

— Этот язык нельзя просто выучить, так же как и парселтонг, его можно просто знать. Можно выучить несколько фраз, но это не гарантия, что они сработают. Это как у Киплинга: «Мы с тобой одной крови, ты и я».

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я со змеями одной крови?

Роланд рассмеялся.

— Не понимай все так буквально. Хотя, в этом что-то есть. Ты же знаешь этот язык с младенчества, он вложен в тебя, а потому да, ты с ними одной крови.

— Но это всего лишь часть силы Волдеморта.

— Та, часть которую он не хотел бы с тобой делить, как впрочем ничего другого. Эта связь — палка о двух концах.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Я хочу сказать, что если когда-нибудь мне предстоит столкнуться с другим магом, говорящим на каркароне, дело будет решать не наш языковой уровень, а вера.

— Вера?

— Да, вера. Всегда и все решает только вера. В данном случае это будет та вера, которую я должен буду внушить птицам, что мы с ними «одной крови». И если мне это удастся, то победа будет на моей стороне.

— А тебе это удастся?

— Я бы сказал, спроси Кери или Хедвиг, кем они меня считают, но, к сожалению, ты не поймешь их ответов.

— Значит, если я хочу победить Волдеморта, то должен буду убедить змей, что я тоже змея? — переспросил Гарри, не до конца понимая ту мысль, что пытался донести до него юноша.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Тоже вариант, но со змеями все сложнее. Птицы очень заботятся о своих птенцах, независимо от вида, характера и настроения. У змей бывает и так, что они поедают свое только что вылупившееся потомство. Так что не всегда можно сказать, как они себя поведут. Они более непредсказуемые. Но ведь всегда можно попытаться.

Гарри задумался. Эта идея звучал странно. Он никогда не думал о том, как его воспринимают змеи. За всю свою жизнь он видел и говорил только с тремя. Был питон, которого он случайно освободил из заточения в зоопарке. Была черная змея, которую на него наслал Малфой во время дуэли на втором курсе. И был василиск…

— До чего додумался, Гарри? — прервал его размышления немного насмешливый голос.

— Я подумал, что за всю свою жизнь говорил только с тремя змеями. Одна была мне благодарна за освобождения, вторая меня послушалась, а третья… Третьим был василиск, и он слушался только наследника Слизерина, я ничего не мог поделать.

— А ты пробовал? — поинтересовался Роланд, и Гарри замер. Он начал припоминать те события и понял, что даже не пытался заговорить с василиском, только старался уничтожить, потому как смертельно его боялся. Видно растерянность была написана на его лице, потому как Рорри ответил на его мысли.

— Ты даже не попытался, а потому ты не можешь знать наверняка, что бы тогда произошло. На твоем месте, если я бы решил использовать это в дальнейшем, я бы потренировался. Я бы нашел несколько змей и пробовал бы говорить с ними, пробовал бы слушать их, пробовал бы понять.

— А они разве все говорят? — удивился мальчик, потому как только от питона он слышал разумную речь, и то по прошествии нескольких лет ему начинало казаться, что ему это послышалось. Его вопрос вызвал еще больший смех, который всполошил всех птиц.

— Конечно, говорят. Еще как. Не так много, как эта братия, — Рорри кивнул в сторону на птиц. — Но достаточно много, если разговорить.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — подозрительно спросил Гарри, стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Много читал, — оборвал разговор Роланд, а потом, поглядев на небо, добавил. — Нам пора возвращаться, пока нас не хватились. Не очень хочу, чтобы нас тут застали.

— Почему?

— Потому что тогда в следующий раз здесь будут искать в первую очередь, — ответил Рорри. И попрощавшись со своими пернатыми друзьями, мальчишки покинули башню.


	11. Время откровений

Вот уже несколько недель Северус Снейп не видел Волдеморта. Ему было дано указание оставаться в Хогвартсе и выполнять свои обычные обязанности школьного учителя. Хозяин никогда ничего не объяснял, но Люциус передал от его имени, что тот хочет, чтобы ничто пока не выдавало возвращения Темного Лорда. В этом был смысл, ведь Министр Магии Корнелиус Фадж ни в какую не хотел верить в это, ему подпевала и большая часть Министерства. Дамблдор пытался их убедить, но это было бесполезно. Впервые Северус видел его таким сердитым:

— Пока они сами не столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу, они не поверят. А когда это произойдет, боюсь, будет уже слишком поздно.

Нельзя сказать, что Северус был с ним не согласен. Но его беспокоило другое. Он видел за этим недоверие к его персоне со стороны Упивающихся. Каждый из них предал Лорда, когда тот исчез, но больше всего подозрений вызывал именно он. Северус знал правду, но очень не хотел, чтобы ее узнали Люциус и другие. Не смотря ни на что, он любил жизнь и хотел остаться в живых столько, сколько это было возможно. Так что с одной стороны, радовало, что его хоть на какое-то время оставили в покое, с другой, беспокоило, что это могло быть только затишьем перед бурей.

Приближались рождественские каникулы, школа возбужденно гудела. Северус никогда не любил этот период, а сейчас это еще больше раздражало. Его бесило, что студенты не понимают всей серьезности положения и ведут себя как дети.

— Северус, это и есть дети, — говорила ему Минерва.

Но он не соглашался с ней. Почему все ошибки, которые они совершают, списывают именно на это? Они не дети, они маги. Более того, самые опасные маги, потому как они маги-недоучки. Никто более него не знал, что это самое страшное оружие, которое есть на свете. В каждом из них заложена такая сила, о которой не помышляет Его Темное Величество. Даже в этом неумехе Лонгботтоме. Чем старше они остановятся, чем больше они контролируют себя, тем они становятся менее опасными. Самым сильным по своей разрушительной силе магом, которого видел профессор Снейп, был пятилетний мальчик, который и палочку то толком держать не умел, не говоря о знании какого-нибудь заклинания. Но этот малыш уничтожил шестерых Упивающихся Смертью, опытных магов, когда те вздумали напасть на него.

Это была обычная акция устрашения. Они должны были убить семью полукровок. Женщина погибла быстро, она была очень слабым магом, ее муж, выходец из магглов, защищался отчаянно, но у него не было шансов. А потом О’Коннелл нашел этого малыша. Тот испуганный забился под кровать и хныкал. Ему было страшно, он чувствовал, что с родителями что-то случилось, что-то очень плохое. Когда его вытянули из импровизированного убежища, мальчик стал звать маму, но при виде направленных на него палочек, затих. Никто даже первую букву заклятия не успел произнести, как малыш поднял руки, и из него вырвалось чистейшее Живое Пламя, первозданная магия. Магия Разрушения и Созидания. Никогда прежде профессор Снейп не видел ее в действии. Шестеро магов вспыхнули в один момент и сгорели без остатка. Даже пепла не осталось. Каким чудом ему удалось уцелеть, Северус не понял. Но он взял на руки впавшего в ступор ребенка и вынес из мертвого дома.

Снейп отдал мальчика в приют и потом с трепетом ждал, когда тот приедет в школу. Но тот так и не появился в Хогвартсе. В нем не осталось никаких магических сил, он отдал их все сразу, за один раз. Кто из опытных магов решится на это? Кто рискнет так кардинально изменить свою жизнь? Северус знал, что он точно не из их числа. А вот его студенты… Они это могут. И не просто потому, что им этого хочется, а потому, что они сначала делают, а потом думают, как у них это получилось.

Яркий тому пример — Поттер. Даже зная его историю, чуть ли не лучше, чем свою собственную, Северус не верил, что причиной его спасения и гибели Волдеморта была только сила материнской любви. Он бы поверил, если бы перед его мысленным взором не стояла картина Живого Пламени, идущая из рук малыша. Нет, это было не только материнское самопожертвование, это была собственная сила ребенка. Сила, способная впитать чуждую большинству магов силу Темного Лорда. Впитать и преобразовать ее под себя.

Снейп никому не рассказывал о виденном, как и о своих подозрениях насчет юного Поттера. Потому никто не знал, что неправы те, кто говорит, что он ненавидит Поттера из-за его отца. Джеймс тут совсем не причем. Все дело именно в Гарри. В Гарри и в том страхе, который он вызывает в Северусе. В страхе и любопытстве. Да, именно в любопытстве. Профессору Снейпу было интересно увидеть, что еще может преподнести этот Золотой ребенок, удастся ли ему в конце выжить и сохранит ли он свою Силу, а может и приумножит ее.

Но это так сказать в планах на будущее, если оно у него будет. Сейчас же его интересовало два вопроса. Первый, что ему ждать от Волдеморта и его людей? Второй, кто такая эта Лилин? И он найдет ответы на свои вопросы!

— Осторожно с желаниями, они могут исполняться, — произнес женский голос у него за спиной. Северус стремительно обернулся и увидел стоящую в дверях фигуру женщины с огненно-красными волосами.

— Что Вы сказали? — переспросил он от неожиданности.

— Я сказала, что нужно быть осторожным в своих желаниях, они имеют тенденцию сбываться, — произнесла она, подходя чуть ближе. Снейп пришел в себя, а, заметив, что его нежданная гостья держит руку в кармане, сам нащупал волшебную палочку.

— Что Вы здесь делаете? Как Вы сюда попали?

— В подземелье вход никому не заказан, Ваш кабинет не является чем-то секретным. Мне просто захотелось с Вами поговорить, а найти Вас в это время можно было только здесь. В окружении любимых зелий. — Тая окинула взглядом многочисленные полки с рядами всевозможных сосудов.

— И о чем Вы хотел поговорить? — чуть успокоился Снейп. — И что Вы имели в виду, говоря о желаниях?

— Я имела в виду, — Тая наклонилась к остывшему камину, и вспыхнул огонь, осветив ее лицо, — что Вы хотели узнать что-то обо мне, так вот сейчас у Вас есть такая возможность. — Она подтянула кресло поближе к очагу и удобно расположилась в нем. Хозяину кабинета ничего не осталось, как передвинуть свое кресло поближе к камину, чтобы видеть лицо своей незваной гостьи.

— Я хотел бы знать, кто Вы такая, и что Вы делаете тут?

— Я? Трудный вопрос. Еще более трудный ответ. Лучше я покажу.

На глазах изумленного профессора зельеварения ее очертания начали меняться, и через минуту перед ним сидел он сам, только вместо привычной черной мантии, на нем была мантия с алой подкладкой, такая, в какой обычно ходила профессор Лилин. А еще через минуту в кресле напротив снова сидела спокойная женщина, всем своим видом показывающая, что ничего собственно не случилось.

— Ты — метаморф? — удивление слизеринца граничило со страхом.

— Можно и так сказать, — пожала плечами Тая.

— Никогда не слышал и не видел, чтобы метаморфы так изменяли свою внешность.

— Внешность? Нет, я меняю не внешность, я полностью становлюсь тем, в кого я превращаюсь. Став, к примеру, профессором Снейпом, я приобретаю его тип мышления, его характер, его голос и манеру говорить. Даже болезни и внутренние травмы. Я фактически становлюсь Северусом Снейпом. А если мне удастся еще и влезть в Ваш мозг, в Ваши воспоминания, то никто не поймет, где Вы, а где я.

— Впервые слышу о таких талантах метаморфа.

— А много Вы видели метаморфов в своей жизни? — иоинтересовалась Тая.

— Видел среди авроров. Сильные маги, меняют свою внешность, но о преображении разговаривать там не приходится.

— Правильно, Вы говорите о магах-метаморфах, о тех, кто использует накопленную силу таким образом.

— А кем тогда являешься ты?

— А мы являемся хамелеонами. Мы родились с этим. Для нас это естественно. Более того, далеко не все из нас изначально имели человеческую форму.

Как только отзвучал последний звук ее слов, как только до него дошел смысл сказанного, сердце Северуса бешено забилось. Тело покрылось липким потом, а к горлу подступил комок горечи. Это был страх. Паника. Он думал, что знает многое об устройстве мира, но теперь перед ним было нечто неизвестное и этим столь пугающее. И не важно, что это нечто сидело в кресле, подобно обычной женщине, положив ногу на ногу и равномерно покачивая ею. Наконец горло отпустило, дыхание стало более ровным, и он смог задать тревожащий его вопрос:

— И много вас?

— Нас немного. Сказать по правде нас очень мало. Мы держимся обособленно друг от друга. Каждый живет, как хочет, как ему удобно. Изредка мы собираемся вместе, решаем какие-то свои проблемы и расходимся, чтобы еще долго не встречаться.

— Вы живете среди магов?

— Мы можем жить даже среди магглов, было бы на то наше желание. Самые юные из нас примиряют на себя любые варианты, пока, в конце концов, не останавливаются на удобных себе. Но да, нам привычнее жить среди магов. В конце концов, мы ведь тоже в какой-то мере одни из вас. Мы принадлежим к тому миру, о котором магглы даже не подозревают. Думаю, мы для них самый страшный кошмар. — Поглядев на Снейпа, она тихо добавила: — Как и для вас.

— Кто знает о вас?

— Очень немногие. Тайна — одно из условий нашего выживания. Да, мы можем стать кем угодно, но прятаться всю жизнь, это уж слишком.

— Вас можно убить? — вырвалось у Снейпа. Поняв бестактность своего вопроса, он слегка смутился, а от этого в нем начал нарастать гнев, который всегда, как мантией-невидимкой, прикрывал его внутренний страх.

— Хороший вопрос, — улыбнулась Тая. — Практичность всегда было Вашим отличительным качеством, профессор. Да, нас можно убить, но это крайне сложно сделать, ведь для этого нужно понять, какую форму мы имели изначально. А часто случается так, что мы сами можем этого не помнить.

— Как тогда вы умираете?

— Так же как и люди. Приходит время, сознание гаснет, и мы покидаем этот мир, чтобы возродиться в ином качестве.

— Возродиться?

— Ну, скажем, это часть нашей религии.

— У вас есть религия? — по мере того, как отступал страх, начало просыпаться любопытство. Тая это поняла и улыбнулась про себя.

— А чем мы собственно хуже людей? У нас есть религия, или, во всяком случае, некие взгляды на нематериальные аспекты бытия, и у нас есть закон.

— И что гласит ваш закон?

— Там немного пунктов, и один из них гласит: «Никто и ни коем образом не должен посягать на свободу члена клана. Любая попытка будет пресечена и будет жестоко наказана». Еще он гласит, что никто из тех, кто может попытаться ограничить свободу членов клана, не должен узнать о нашем существовании. Именно из-за нарушений этих двух законов я и прибыла в Хогвартс.

— Тот, кто нарушил их…

— Скрывается где-то среди учеников Хогвартса.

— Значит, как я понял, кто-то совершил какое-то деяние, которое может вас подчинить, или же рассказал о вас тому, кто сможет это сделать.

— Я никогда не сомневалась в Вашем уме, профессор. — Тая склонила голову в знак подтверждения его слов.

— И кто может посягнуть на вашу свободу?

— Тот, кто посягает на свободу и жизнь всех остальных. Темный Лорд.

Снейп задумался. Эта новость была неожиданна, и он не знал, как к ней отнестись. С одной стороны, приятно знать, что и эти существа чего-то бояться, с другой, такое оружие в руках Волдеморта… Это еще более пугающе.

— Как я уже сказала, Вы очень догадливы. Такое оружие в руках Волдеморта, грозит вам быстрым поражением. Мы можем быть идеальными убийцами.

Северус вздрогнул. Тот кошмар, который он испытал, узнав о существовании существ-хамелеонов, был ничем перед страхом, что они могут натворить под «чутким руководством» Его Темного Величества.

— Как он может получить над вами власть?

— Как я уже сказала, среди нас есть предатель. Думаю, он заключит, а точнее уже заключил сделку с Лордом.

— Каковы условия сделки?

— Позвольте мне не раскрывать этого. Во-первых, это только догадки, во-вторых, я не хочу нарушать закон, раскрывая вам больше, чем следует.

— Значит, рассказав мне о своем существовании, Вы еще не нарушили ваш закон? — язвительно поинтересовался Снейп и услышал в ответ спокойное «Нет».

— Приступая к поискам, я выговорила для себя право искать сотрудничества там, где оно мне понадобится. А любое сотрудничество предполагает долю доверия. Так что закон нарушен не был.

— И какое же сотрудничество требуется от меня?

— Мне нужно знать, кто появлялся в окружении Темного Лорда перед покушением на Поттера.

Северус в очередной раз удивился, поистине сегодняшний вечер был полон сюрпризов.

— А с чего Вы взяли, что я могу вам в этом помочь?

— Кажется, Вы плохо слушали меня в начале. Я сказала, что мы можем влезть в мозг и вынуть из него нужную информацию, поэтому Ваша шпионская деятельность для меня не секрет.

— Хотел бы я знать, для кого она теперь секрет, — проворчал «Джеймс Бонд» магического мира, припоминая свои размышления на тему Ольгарда Бродски.

— Хотелось бы надеяться, что для Волдеморта все же это остается секретом.

— Разве? А как же насчет того, что у него побывал кто-то из ваших?

— Успокойтесь, влезть в мозг сильного мага без его разрешения могут очень немногие, к этим немногим наш предатель не относится. Он амбициозен, но в магическом смысле очень слаб, иначе бы он не прибегнул к помощи другого, более сильного, мага.

— Да уж, Вы меня успокоили. — В голосе звучало столько сарказма, что Таю это слегка покоробило.

— Уж как смогла. Так Вы мне расскажете что-нибудь меня интересующее?

— Да, я припоминаю. Был один странный посетитель. Он не один из Упивающихся, слишком молод. Я подумал бы, что это один из чьих-нибудь детей, но я знаю все семейства. Так что это может быть ваш предатель.

— Почему Вы подумали именно на него? Мало ли молодых и амбициозных может быть в свите Темного Лорда.

— Я его видел всего пару раз, но именно после его посещений стали поговаривать, что скоро наступит час победы. Думаю, что Волдеморт не отказался от такого шанса заполучить ваш род в свое пользование.

— Я тоже так думаю. А теперь скажите, не показался ли Вам этот молодой человек знакомым?

— Нет, я абсолютно уверен, что нигде его не видел.

— Вы догадываетесь, что он мог предложить Темному Лорду?

— Скорее всего, жизнь Поттера.

— И мы так думаем. Одно покушение было, оно было неудачным. Волдеморт даст ему второй шанс?

— Сдается мне, у него просто нет другого выбора: достать Поттера из-под опеки Дамблдора иначе нельзя.

— Значит, нам придется ждать. — Профессор Лилин поднялась и сделала несколько шагов по направлению к дверям. Там она остановилась и обернулась. — Благодарю Вас за честный разговор, профессор. И еще хочу попросить прощения за свое вызывающее поведение в течение всего нашего знакомства, я вела себя по-детски.

— Подождите, — остановил ее Северус. — Почему вы пришли и рассказали мне все, если могли просто, как вы там говорили, «покопаться у меня в мозгах»?

— Я уже неоднократно за сегодняшний вечер говорила, что считаю Вас умным, чтобы и в дальнейшем подогревать Ваши подозрения. Я не хочу, чтобы Вы считали нас врагами, потому как у меня сейчас голова болит о другом, и соперничество между нами не желательно.

— Какая практичность! — послышалось ей вслед, и профессору Снейпу пришлось удивляться в последний раз за этот полный открытий вечер, потому как он услышал невысказанное вслух, но прозвучавшее где-то внутри него:

— К сожалению, для развлечения не то время и не то место. А жаль, Вы были бы великолепным противником… профессор.

Дверь закрылась, и Северус остался один.


	12. Рождественский "подарок"

Наступил последний торжественный ужин перед тем, как большинство студентов разъедется по своим домам. Не смотря на творящуюся за стенами школы ситуацию, дети во все времена остаются детьми, а потому они шумно радовались каникулам и приближающимся праздникам и с нетерпением ожидали подарков.

Ужин действительно прошел празднично, словно каждый из присутствующих поставил себе целью оторваться напоследок, будто это самый последний раз. Кто знает, может быть, они и правы. Близнецы Уизли всех «одарили» своими изобретениями, досталось даже слизеринцам. Эльфы не только приготовили шикарные блюда, но и исполнили какую-то залихватскую песню.

Затем по залу летал снегирь, и каждый, к кому он присаживался на плечо, должен был что-то исполнить. Оказалось, что у Джинни Уизли очень красивый голос, близнецы из Хаффлпаффа мастерски танцуют фламенко, а Патрик Лазье из Рейвенкло пишет красивые стихи.

А еще все узнали, что с привидениями оказывается можно кружиться в вальсе, во всяком случае, это получилось у Лилин, которую сэр Николас пригласил на танец. Только Снейп догадывался, как ей это удается. Даже ему пришлось отрабатывать свой фант, когда маленькие лапки впились в его мантию, а острый клюв прикусил ухо, чтобы тот не вздумал испортить праздник своим отказом. Что же, игра есть игра, а потому все с удивлением услышали красивый хорошо поставленный голос, исполняющий старинную балладу об основателях Хогвартса. Вечер прошел на ура. Все умиротворенные разошлись по своим спальням, отоспаться перед отъездом. Но…

 

Снейп проснулся в темноте от ощущения надвигающейся опасности. Он никогда не игнорировал это ощущение, потому как часто это спасало ему жизнь. Что-то приближалось, и он не был уверен, что это духи Рождества. В школе было тихо, и это почему-то настораживало. Снейп привык просыпаться чуть ли не раньше всех, но не мог припомнить, чтобы вокруг стояла такая тишина, приличествующая разве что заброшенному кладбищу.

Быстро встав и одевшись, Северус вышел из своих комнат. И снова не услышал ничего, кроме звука собственных шагов, гулко отдававшихся в пустых коридорах. Внезапно в коридоре раздалось отчаянное мяуканье, а, свернув за поворот, наткнулся на тело Филча. Миссис Норрис лежала на груди своего хозяина и орала, словно пытаясь разбудить всех и вся. Снейп нагнулся к смотрителю и потряс за плечо. Тот тяжело вздохнул, но глаз не открыл. Он спал и спал очень крепко, и, судя по выбранному для этого месту, сон свалил его внезапно. Северус погладил кошку по голове.

— Ничего, милая, он скоро проснется. — А про себя добавил: — Я надеюсь.

Чуть ли не бегом декан устремился в расположение своего факультета. Там стояла такая же тишина. Он заглянул в каждую спальню, картина была одна и та же: все спали беспробудным сном и не реагировали ни на окрики, ни на встряску. Лишь один человек не спал, ибо только одна кровать была пуста и даже заправлена. Самые худшие подозрения посетили Снейпа. Он развернулся и почти бегом направился в башню Дамблдора. Но не успел он произнести «Лимонный шербет», как лестница поехала вниз, и в проеме он увидел профессора Лилин.

— Можете не спешить, он тоже спит, — ответила она ему на незаданный вопрос. — Они все спят.

— Кто-то все же не спит, например Вы, — подозрительно отметил тот.

— Как и Вы, чему я удивлена больше.

— Почему?

— Потому что я не знала, что Вы — Сноходец, или, по крайней мере, у Вас иммунитет к Сонному заклятию.

— Сонное заклятие не имеет такого радиуса действия и не действует на таких магов, как Дамблдор.

— Да, только если оно не было наложено непосредственно из сновидения. Вам все же нужно было послушать, чему я учу студентов: во время сна мы все беспомощны, какими бы сильными магами мы не являлись.

— Кто-то проник в сновидения и наложил на всех чары? Зачем?

— А это мы скоро узнаем, правда, я не уверена, что хочу это знать.

Северус удивился, насколько точно Лилин повторила его собственные мысли.

— Тая, — к ним быстрым шагом приближался Ольгард. Снейп подумал, что именно его не было в спальне, значит, еще на одного бодрствующего больше. — К нам приближаются люди в масках.

— Где они?

— Энди сказал, что они будут здесь минут через тридцать.

— Плохо. У нас слишком мало времени. Мы сможем их задержать?

— Мы сможем попытаться.

— Где все остальные?

— Все в большом зале.

— Идем туда.

Три фигуры, — Лилин, Ольгард и молчавший, но внимательно слушающий Снейп, — устремились к Большому Обеденному Залу. Там Северуса поджидал еще один сюрприз, к которому он уже подсознательно подготовился. Все новички, которые прибыли в этом году из разных школ, стояли и тихо переговаривались.

— Тая, — обратился один из близнецов, черноволосый юноша, — все спят, вся школа.

— Мишель, где Рорри? — поинтересовалась Тая у гриффиндорки.

— Я не стала его будить.

— Но…

— Но это возможно. Только я подумала, что он сам хочет оставаться там, иначе бы проснулся вместе с нами.

Тая кивнула, и ее красные распущенные волосы закрыли лицо.

— К нам приближаются Упивающиеся. Не думаю, что им здесь место.

— У нас уже трое мертвых, — спокойно, как ни в чем не бывало, произнесла белокурая студентка Рейвенкло, а подумав, добавила: — Еще пара минут, и их будет не меньше десятка.

— Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать? — так же спокойно спросила Тая, хотя в ее голосе чувствовалось хорошо скрываемое напряжение.

— Только не в таком виде, — Эвили развела руки в стороны, демонстрируя всем свою ладную фигуру под школьной мантией.

— Делай что нужно, Пина, маскировка уже ни к чему.

— Как скажешь, — произнесла белокурая рейвенкловка голосом, который был на два тона ниже ее молодежного варианта. Снейп увидел как ее фигура замутнилась, словно он смотрел на нее сквозь толщу воды, и вот уже высокая женщина с крупными формами греческих богинь, еле прикрытыми школьной формой, направилась к преподавательскому столу. Пина забралась на него с ногами и растянулась на его поверхности, закрыв глаза. Северус хотел спросить, что она там собственно делает, но другой знакомый голос не дал ему рта раскрыть.

— Не сейчас.

Снейп развернулся и увидел маленького жилистого японца лет так сорока. Ольгард был выше, а потому школьная мантия теперь достигала пола и походила на мантию самого Снейпа.

— Мистер Такахаши?

— Снейп-сан, простите, что не смог продолжить наш занимательный разговор на протяжении последних месяцев, но думаю, Вы поймете, что это было не в моей власти. — Он склонился в поклоне перед профессором Зельеварения.

— Мицуро, оставь все формальные приветствия на потом. У вас будет время поговорить, но после. Если, конечно, нам удастся выстоять.

— Птицы волнуются.

— Мадам Хук?! — удивление Снейпа трудно было описать. Он смотрел на приближающуюся коллегу с широко раскрытыми глазами. Она не изменилась, лишь волосы еще больше напоминали перья, а соколиные глаза возбужденно сверкали.

Тая сорвала с шеи свисток и протянула его учителю полетов и аппарации.

— Они все в твоем распоряжении. Мицуро, ты и Энди должны организовать оборону. Никто не должен пройти в замок. Ребята, — обратилась она к близнецам, — нам нужен Купол, способный накрыть школу.

Близнецы молча склонились и, взявшись за руки, вышли из зала. За ними последовали Мицуро и мадам Хук.

— Что я могу сделать? — поинтересовался Снейп, понимая, что дело приняло угрожающий оборот. Упивающиеся в Хогвартсе, когда ни один из преподавателей, в том числе и Дамблдор, не может им противостоять — это чистой воды катастрофа. На месте Волдеморта, появись такая возможность, он бы захватил учеников в заложники, и тогда большая часть волшебников будут делать все, чтобы спасти своих отпрысков. А Темный Лорд не глупее его.

— Но, скорее всего у него в Хогвартсе другая цель, — ответила на его размышления Тая. — И нам лучше посмотреть, как она себя чувствует.

С этими словами она и рыжая Мишель направились к выходу. Северус в последний раз взглянул на лежащую на столе в плаще из своих ослепительно белых волос женщину и заметил, как подрагивают ее пальцы, а губы шевелятся в неслышной вязи заклинания. Затем он вышел прочь. Близ зала Снейп увидел близнецов, которые смотрели друг другу в глаза, держась за руки. Их длинные волосы развивал незримый ветер, а от них шла такая волна магии, что у Северуса перехватило дыхание.

Внезапная острая боль пронзила руку, на которой стояла метка Упивающегося, и он почувствовал, что его начинает выталкивать за пределы все растущего барьера. Вот уже его вжало в стенку, пытаясь в виде молекул протащить сквозь нее. Это было страшно, потому как маг не знал, что этому противопоставить. Борясь с все нарастающей силой, он не заметил, как к нему подбежала Лилин и схватила за руку, пока тот не начал вливаться в стену. Она взяла его за плечи и оттащила в середину холла. В голове он услышал чужой голос: «Прекрати сопротивляться, просто останься со мной. Доверься, у меня хватит сил защитить себя». Он мог бы ответить, что он не привык никому доверять, у него все должно быть под контролем. Но ему не пришлось произносить это вслух, потому как это и так было понятно тому существу, что так беззастенчиво ковырялось в его мозгах, продолжая убеждать и уговаривать. В какой-то момент, голос возмущенно произнес: «Не хочешь принять помощь, так и выкручивайся сам». Чужие руки отпустили его плечи, и Северус почувствовал себя очень неуютно и одиноко, его тело подалось назад и нашло спокойную гавань…

Понемногу Снейп приходил в себя, обнаружив себя сидящим на полу. Он прижимался спиной к чему-то мягкому и теплому, если не сказать горячему.

— Вы, наконец, пришли в себя, профессор? Так, может быть, дадите труд своим ногам поднять Вас в вертикальное положение и перенести в более удобное место? — раздался над его ухом насмешливый женский голос.

— Что это было? — прохрипел он, голос отказывался ему подчиняться, в отличие от ног. Мужчина поднялся и почувствовал, как его шатает от слабости.

— Это был барьер, он сейчас стоит вокруг здания школы. Думаю, не многие Упивающиеся смогут найти в себе силы преодолеть его.

— А что со мной?

— Вы первый попробовали его на себе, только проблема в том, что Вы оказались внутри него, и он посчитал Вас инородным телом. А от инородных тел нужно избавляться, разве не так? А теперь давайте поспешим, мы и так потеряли массу времени.

Подхватив под руку мужчину, Тая потащила его к гриффиндорской башне. На ходу бросив Толстой Даме пароль — «Инвиктус», — она скользнула в открывшийся проход. Снейп последовал за ней. Он лишь однажды был в гриффиндорской гостиной, но и тогда и сейчас у него не было времени, чтобы спокойно оглядеть ее и сравнить со слизеринской: кивнув Мишель на дверь, Тая уже неслась по лестнице к спальням мальчиков. Северус старался не отставать, вслед за ней влетая в комнату. Присмотревшись, он увидел, что это спальня Поттера и его друзей. Все спали беспробудным, но очень беспокойным сном.

Гарри без обычных очков казался гораздо моложе и беззащитнее. Это уже не был нелюбимый Снейпом ученик, а просто ребенок, которому снятся кошмары о смерти родителей и друзей. Он вздрагивал всем телом и стонал, окликая то маму с папой, то Седрика Диггори. Ему вторил Невилл, который так же пытался докричаться до родителей. Снейп вспомнил, что родные Лонгботтома тоже пострадали во время первого противостояния Темному Лорду. Спорил с кем-то и протестовал во сне Уизли. Один Финниган молчал, но, присмотревшись к нему повнимательнее, Северус понял, что тот просто замер от страха. Единственным спокойным островком в этом безумии был черноволосый мальчик, над которым в первую очередь и склонилась Лилин. Она присела рядом с его кроватью и положила руку на его лоб. Закрыв глаза, Тая словно вслушиваясь во что-то, затем облегченно вздохнула и посмотрела на Снейпа.

— Что происходит?

— Кто-то пытается заполучить Поттера, потому на него и приходится основной удар, остальные просто попали в его зону.

— Хочешь сказать, что вся школа платит за то, что кому-то захотелось уничтожить Поттера?!

— Не кому-то, а Темному Лорду. Не все ли равно, сколько народу погибнет при этом, если цель будет достигнута?

— Но тут учатся дети его же последователей! — возмутился декан Слизерина, подумав в первую очередь о своих подопечных.

— Они все учатся в Слизерине, там наиболее спокойно, умрут самые слабые и незащищенные, — «успокоила» его профессор по Защите от Темных Сил и чуть улыбнувшись, добавила: — Драко, например, точно выживет.

— Почему Вы так в этом уверены? — Эта новость его чуть успокоила.

— Потому что я сама его к этому подготовила. В конце концов, не зря же я их столько месяцев учила защищаться.

— Что мы будем делать?

— Мы постараемся проникнуть в сон Гарри и спасти его жизнь, а заодно решить свою проблему. Если нам это удастся, то считай, мы обставили Лорда в этот раз. Если нет… Не Вам объяснять, что это будет значить.

— Какова моя роль?

— Честно говоря, я не рассчитывала на Вас, профессор, а потому не знаю.

— А какова роль остальных? — полюбопытствовал тот, чувствуя, что сейчас он может задавать любой вопрос, потому как если Тая и могла что-то сделать, она должна была собраться с духом. И не ошибся.

— Близнецы держат барьер, Мицуро и остальные будут охранять рубежи, а Пина попробует удержать учеников от ухода в загробный мир.

— Может мне лучше присоединиться к Такахаши?

— Нет, считается, что Вы, профессор, спите крепким сном. Вот и продолжайте это делать. Ваша задача будет состоять в том, что Вы никого не пустите на порог этой спальни, кто бы сюда ни пришел.

— А если это будут твои люди?

— То это будут не они, можешь спокойно убивать их. Никто из них сюда не сунется. Они останутся в гостиной, там же и полягут в крайнем случае.

— Значит, я — последняя линия обороны?

Тая молча кивнула.

— Тронут, — послышался язвительный ответ.

— И еще у меня будет личная просьба. Если что-то пойдет не так, то я выкину Рорри оттуда, и ты заставишь его улететь отсюда. Пожалуйста, не дай ему погибнуть. Пусть предупредит остальных о произошедшем. Это очень важно.

То, что это очень важно, Снейп услышал не только в словах, но и в тоне, которым они были сказаны. И было ясно, что для женщины более значимо: предупредить остальных или все же спасти жизнь близкого человека. Слова о предупреждении были скорее доводом для мальчика, чем правдой.

— Хорошо. Я сделаю это.

— Тогда, на всякий случай, прощайте, профессор. Было приятно с Вами работать.

Тая замерла на коленях посреди комнаты. Потом Северус пожимал плечами, но в тот момент он мог поклясться, что от ее ладоней ушли лучи в направлении Поттера и Рейвена. Мужчина подошел ближе и увидел, что женщина находится в трансе. Северус посмотрел в ее опустошенное и совсем неживое лицо и не смог удержаться. Он коснулся ее волос и почувствовал, что они живые, шелковистые и… горячие, как нагретый летним солнцем песок.

Пожав плечами, Снейп обернулся и посмотрел в окно. Он увидел, как множество черных фигур приближается к замку. Вот они внезапно остановились, и маг понял, что они достигли барьера. Его сердце сжалось, а душа наполнилась какой-то дикой радостью. Он ясно помнил, что ему пришлось пережить, оказавшись внутри барьера, и хотел бы, чтобы еще кто-то испытал это на себе. И словно повинуясь этому порыву одна из черных фигур рванула вперед… Даже отсюда Снейп мог слышать ее крик. Но он был не долгим, потому как возникший из ниоткуда человек с мечом отрубил голову нападавшего, прервав его мучения. Скорее всего, это был Такахаши. Сделав свое дело, метаморф тут же исчез. Откуда-то послышался еще один крик, но он потонул в птичьем гомоне. Это мадам Хук вышла на охоту.

Но действие происходило не только там. Дикий крик раздался прямо за спиной Северуса, заставив его подскочить. Он обернулся и увидел, как тело Гарри выгнулось дугой. Профессор рванулся к мальчику и попытался опустить его на кровать. Это было непростым делом: мышцы юноши свело от напряжения, а дыхание было настолько частым, что скоро могла наступить гипервентиляция. Северус бросил беспомощный взгляд на Лилин, боясь вмешиваться в ее священнодействие. Не раскрывая глаз, она произнесла:

— Делай, что должен, только не пытайся его разбудить. Просто старайся поддерживать в нем жизнь.

Этим он и занялся, думая лишь о том, что же происходит в их снах?


	13. В стране сновидений

Гарри, как обычно, перед сном построил свое защитное поле. Он никогда не забывал этого делать, помня о Малфое и его реакции на действия мары. Кроме того, эта стена позволяла ему не видеть смерть Седрика, которая преследовала его все летние ночи. Гарри все еще тяжело переживал гибель Диггори и считал себя отчасти виновным в ней. А эта вуаль, накинутая на сознание, позволяла ему отвлечься от всего и просто хорошо отдохнуть. Накопленные силы мальчик пускал на учебу, на изучение боевых и защитных заклятий и, конечно же, на любимый квиддич. Но все равно чувствовал себя способным своротить горы. И вот наступило время для проверки на прочность.

Все шло по запланированному сценарию. Гарри очутился в своем матово-белом мареве и лег спать. Последнее время он умудрялся обзавестись там периной, подушкой и одеялом, чтобы не лежать на голой земле. Не то что бы это мешало ему, просто сейчас это было ему по силам…

Ему снился квиддич, игра между Гриффиндором и Слизерином. Они выигрывали, раскатывали слизеринцев под орех. Осталось только поймать золотой снитч. Но почему-то не Гарри, а Малфой увидел его первым, и началась бешеная гонка. В пылу погони они не заметили, как вылетели за пределы игрового поля. И все изменилось. Уже не было никакого поля, был темный лес, Запретный Лес и некто черный снова пил кровь единорога. Когда он развернулся, Гарри узнал Тома Риддла, такого, каким он видел его в Тайной комнате.

— О, черт! — произнес за его спиной Малфой, в то время как Том вытащил свою палочку и, направив на Драко, произнес заклятие Круциатус. Малфой упал, как подкошенный, и забился в судорогах. А тем временем Риддл исчез. Гарри шагнул назад и наклонился к сопернику. Он не любил этого белобрысого слизеринца, но не мог оставить его мучиться. Гарри положил руку на плечо Малфою и чуть потряс его.

— Это сон, всего лишь сон, не дай ему мучить себя.

И словно поддавшись этому убеждению, Драко перестал трястись и открыл глаза.

— Ничего себе сон. И с каких пор ты в нем командуешь, Поттер? Кстати, это твой сон или мой?

— Думаю, мой.

— Значит, я тебе снюсь, Поттер? — даже во сне Малфой не оставлял своей привычки язвить по поводу и без оного. — И как часто?

— А может это все же твой сон и тогда я должен задать тебе этот вопрос, — в тон ответил ему Гарри.

— Нет, уж, Поттер, в моем сне ты бы молчал в тряпочку, а не пытался бы острить, — резонно возразил тот.

— А в моем бы не было тебя.

— А может я — твое тайное мазохистское желание, или ты в меня влюбился, что опять же не говорит о твоей нормальности.

— Предпочитаю думать, что это все же с твоей головой не в порядке, — ответил Гарри, хотя в его душе закопошился маленький червячок сомнения. Он был уверен, что это именно его сон, а препирательства с Малфоем это только часть него. И часть эта была очень естественна, как в жизни, но только Малфой меньше нападал, словно и сам был не в своей тарелке.

Оглядевшись, мальчик понял, что сомнения насчет того, чей это сон, были вполне обоснованы. Они оба не заметили, как лес вокруг исчез и сменился стенами Тайной комнаты.

— И куда это ты нас притащил? — поинтересовался Малфой.

— Это — Тайная комната Слизерина.

— Я же говорил, что это твой сон. Мрачноватое местечко.

— Тссс… — остановил его монолог Гарри.

— Ты чего шипишь, как будто тебе на хвост наступили?

— Ты слышишь? — Они оба прислушались. Действительно, был слышен странный шорох, и источник шума явно приближался к ним.

— Что это?

— Это… — Гарри хотел сказать, что он не знает, но внезапная догадка заставила его волосы зашевелиться. — Это — василиск. Не смотри ему в глаза, ни за что не смотри ему в глаза. Поверь, для него все равно насколько чистая у тебя кровь.

Драко зажмурился и остался лежать на холодном полу. Гарри преследовало чувство дежа вю: пару лет назад на том же самом месте лежала Джинни, а Том Риддл с радостью наблюдал, как василиск охотится за его врагом. Сейчас уже Малфой лежал на полу, исчез дух Волдеморта, но василиск никуда не делся, а надежды на повторное вмешательство Фоукса не было. И тут Гарри вспомнил недавний разговор с Рорри и то, что он говорил о владении змеиным языком. Тогда Гарри пожаловался, что василиска ему не удалось остановить.

«Третьим был василиск, и он слушался только наследника Слизерина, я ничего не мог поделать».

«А ты пытался?»

И вот теперь у него был такой шанс. Гарри собрался с духом и шагнул прямо к приближающемуся гигантскому змею. Он шел, вытянув вперед руку, чтобы сослепу ни на что не наткнуться.

— Стой! Остановись! Мы не причиним тебе вреда, но и ты тоже не должен этого делать!

Так он убеждал себя и змея, хотя даже не был уверен, что говорит на парселтонге. Но как ни странно василиск его понял, потому как не только остановился, но и прошипел в ответ: «Как скажешь». Гарри сделал усилие и открыл глаза. Прямо перед ним расположился огромный змей. Подавив в себе желание отступить, юноша смело шагнул вперед и уперся ладонью между двумя ноздрями. Кожа оказалась теплой и сухой. Не удержавшись, Гарри погладил ее, ощущая под рукой все шероховатости. Василиск блаженно закрыл глаза… и растаял.

— Ну, ты даешь, дрессировщик! — Малфой лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, и довольно улыбался, готовясь сказать очередную гадость. — Теперь не говори, что это не ты выпускал его погулять по школе. Уроки Хагрида явно не прошли даром.

Но Гарри ничего не успел ответить, что-то опять начало происходить. Антураж поменялся, и вот Гарри снова очутился на кладбище. Правда, теперь рядом был Малфой, но это не успокаивало, а наоборот. Вот возрожденный Волдеморт снова направляет на него палочку, и огни снова перекрещиваются. Снова возник призрак Седрика, а так же родителей, но только вели они себя совсем иначе.

— Если бы не ты, я был бы жив, он ведь охотился за тобой, — говорил ему Седрик.

— Да, он охотился за тобой, а убил нас, — вторили ему родители.

— Ты подружился со слизеринцами, забыл о гордости и чести Гриффиндора, — обвинял его отец, указывая куда-то в сторону. Гарри скосил глаза в указанном направлении и увидел, как очередное пыточное заклятие настигло Драко. Он хотел рвануть ему на помощь, но знал, что нельзя разрушать связь между палочками, потому как второй раз ему сбежать не удастся.

— Ты убил меня и теперь убиваешь его. Ты — убийца, Поттер, — внушал ему призрачный Седрик. — Смотри на всех, кого ты убиваешь.

Кладбище заполнилось мертвыми и еще живыми, но вопящими от боли телами. Среди них Гарри заметил рыжую голову Рона, он отбивался от одного из Упивающихся, но все было бессмысленно.

— Что я должен сделать? Что?! — закричал он.

— Ты должен просто опустить палочку, — прошептала ему мама.

— Принеси себя в жертву, и ты спасешь этим все эти жизни, — убеждал его отец.

В какой-то момент на Гарри нахлынула такая тоска, что он уже был готов опустить руку и позволить Волдеморту забрать его жизнь, чтобы сохранить ее всему семейству Уизли, Гермионе, Невиллу и даже Малфою, чьи крики почему-то били по нервам больнее всего. Его рука дрогнула и пошла вниз, когда черный ворон будто упал с неба и вцепился в его плечо. Это немного отрезвило юношу. Затем ворон сорвался и атаковал, но не Темного Лорда, а старшего Поттера. Тот закричал и схватился за лицо, когда же он, матерясь последними словами, опустил руки, Гарри увидел, что это не его отец, а какой-то голубоглазый незнакомец. Ворон же поднялся повыше и снова спикировал на мужчину. Вскоре никто не отвлекал Гарри от его единственной задачи: сдерживать Волдеморта. Внутреннее знание, что пока они связаны через свои палочки, никто и ничего не сможет причинить вред ему, стало основой его выдержки.

Сзади он почувствовал движение, но не решился повернуться, чтобы не потерять контроль над палочкой. Шорох ткани, слышимый даже посреди криков и стонов, раздался рядом, и вот вперед выступила Лилин. Она направилась к призракам, которые все еще отбивались от разъяренной птицы. Взмах руками, и призраки оказались окружены стеной огня. Они замерли, фигуры растворились, и в кольце остался лишь один человек из плоти и крови.

— Ты?! Как тебе удалось?!! — он смотрел на нее сквозь огонь с удивлением и страхом, и услышал в ответ спокойный, чуть насмешливый голос:

— А ты что думал, мы поднимем лапки и сдадимся на милость кого бы то ни было? Не дождешься!

— Тебе все равно не достать меня, — лицо теперь пылало яростью, а глаза метали молнии в буквальном смысле слова, только не один из разрядов не смог миновать стену огня. — Не достать! И Кристалл ты не получишь. Он мой!!!

— Малик! Пора!

Как только смолк ее выкрик, человек исчез, а с ним исчезли и все остальные. Гарри все еще судорожно сжимал палочку, когда мягкая женская рука легла на его плечо.

— Все позади, Гарри, все позади. Можешь опустить палочку.

Но рука юноши словно застыла на одном месте, и он никак не мог ее сдвинуть. Он почувствовал, как теплые руки гладят его, становясь все горячее и горячее. В какой-то момент он уже не мог терпеть их обжигающий жар, из его горла вырвался стон, и он упал на землю. Лицо профессора по Защите от Темных Сил склонилось над ним.

— Лучше? Отдохни недолго, а я пока посмотрю, как там остальные.

— Кто остальные? — тихо прошептал он, но все же был услышан.

— Все, кто был тут с тобой.

Гарри с трудом повернул голову и увидел лежащих неподалеку Малфоя, Рона, Симуса и Невилла. На пожарище сидел Рорри и поддерживал раненую руку. К нему первому и направилась Лилин.

— Как ты, мой хороший?

— Рука болит, да и голова тоже, — ответил тот.

— Сейчас постараемся поправить, — с этими словами Тая взяла его руку и осторожно ощупала. — Сейчас будет немного больно, — предупредила она, но юноша все равно вздрогнул, когда она нашла и сжала больное место. — Теперь лучше?

Роланд покрутил рукой и кивнул. Тая помогла ему подняться, потянулась и поцеловала его в висок, а затем отправилась смотреть остальных. Рорри же перебрался к Гарри.

— Как дела? — поинтересовался он.

— Что это было?

— Это? Сон, — и увидев недоверие в зеленых глазах друга, поправился. — Скажем прямо, кошмар.

— А как ты в нем очутился?

— Этого вам еще не преподавали, но это называется Разделенным сновидением.

— А ты откуда это знаешь? — Голос понемногу восстанавливался, слабость проходила, и просыпалось любопытство.

— Мой опекун очень сведуща в этих делах.

— Я тебя не видел во время этих событий.

— Видел, — улыбнулся юноша, — но не узнал.

Посмотрев в его черные блестящие глаза, Гарри, наконец, понял, что с самой первой встречи Рорри напоминал ему птицу, большую и черную. Например, ворона.

— А когда тебя успели ранить, ты же летал высоко?

— Я был не слишком осторожен.

Они замолчали, не зная, что еще сказать, а тем временем Тая успела проверить состояние всех мальчишек. Невилла все еще трясло, Симус сжался в комочек, словно хотел занимать как можно меньше места, Рон безостановочно качал головой из стороны в сторону и постоянно повторял: «Нет, нет, нет».

Каждого из них она успокаивала, прикасалась к ним и шептала. Шептала то единственное, отчего их мышцы расслаблялись, и они успокаивались. Дошла очередь и до Малфоя. Драко лежал на спине совершенно обессиленный, плотно сжав зубы, и создавалось впечатление, что еще немного, и они просто сломаются от давления. Но в целом он выглядел много лучше остальных.

— Да, мальчик, ты многому научился, — прошептала она ему. — Умница, твои учителя могут гордиться тобой. А теперь пора просыпаться. Давай, умница, давай отсюда.

Тело Драко начало таять, и вскоре он просто растворился в воздухе. Тогда Тая подошла к Роланду и Гарри.

— Вам тоже пора просыпаться.

— А они? — Спросил Мальчик-который-в-очередной-раз-уцелел.

— А они пусть еще немного отдохнут, ничего с ними больше не случится.

Тая коснулась их тел, и они проснулись.


	14. Кристалл Власти

Снейпу пришлось сильно понервничать, когда вся эта заварушка начала принимать угрожающие масштабы. Большую часть времени он провел возле кровати Поттера, который сначала никак не мог успокоиться и при иных обстоятельствах уже поднял бы на ноги всю школу. Но и с других кроватей доносились крики и стоны. Голова Северуса начала раскалываться от этого, а ощущение было такое, как будто его поместили в один из кругов Ада. Он успокаивал мальчиков, как мог, боясь применять много магии, чтобы не повредить им еще больше. Роланд, этот новый гриффиндорец, единственный, кто не проронил ни звука, но, судя по напряжению на его лице, с ним тоже что-то происходило. И это молчание Снейпа почему-то пугало еще больше. Лицо Лилин вовсе ничего не выражало, словно оно не было живым, а вылеплено из воска.

Маг оторвался от созерцания подопечных, чтобы взглянуть в окно. Барьер, судя по всему, все еще держался, но силы близнецов слабели. Все чаще случались прорывы, и реакция нападавших была менее отчаянная. Все чаще он видел работу Такахаши, который по-прежнему махал мечом, но теперь его выпады были не столь результативны, как прежде. С тех пор, как Снейп глядел в окно в последний раз, на землю упало всего четыре головы. В какой-то момент Северус заметил, что нападавшие отступают, он тут же развернулся и понял, что уже никто не кричит. Мужчина склонился над Поттером и внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо. На его глазах с него сходило выражение напряжения и боли, оно оплывало, принимая вид усталости. Снейп обошел всех остальных, у всех на лицах застыло выражение покоя. Послышался шорох, и вот уже Лилин тяжело поднималась с колен.

— Как все прошло?

— Как и планировалось. Надеюсь. Во всяком случае, с ребятами все в порядке. Вам лучше вернуться к своим слизеринцам, Малфой уже должно быть проснулся. Убедите его, что не стоит пока будить остальных. А сюда пришлите Мишель, хватит ей прохлаждаться в гостиной.

Снейп молча направился к дверям, понимая, что его миссия на сегодня закончена. Уже в дверях он услышал.

— Дамблдор скоро проснется, расскажите ему все, что Вы видели. Но пока не стоит просвещать его относительно всех Ваших догадок.

Снейп только фыркнул в ответ и ушел, не оборачиваясь.

Когда в спальню поднялась Мишель, так и не поменявшая вид школьницы, Тая сидела на кровати Роланда и гладила его по волосам.

— Малик дал знать, что он все сделал, но не может попасть сюда, пока поставлен барьер.

— Последи тут за порядком, а я пойду закончу наше дело.

— Хорошо.

Тая вышла, а Мишель обратилась к проснувшимся мальчикам:

— Как дела, хорошо поспали?

— Издеваешься? — устало поинтересовался Рорри.

— Конечно, — весело отозвалась в ответ девушка.

— Это ведь была профессор Лилин? — подал голос Гарри.

— Именно она, — ответила ему Мишель.

— Рорри, вы знакомы? — И было понятно, что вопрос был не просто о знакомстве, а о чем-то более личном, что они позволили увидеть.

— Я же сказал, что мой опекун очень сведуща в этих вещах…

 

Лилин быстрым шагом, насколько это было возможно, дошла до близнецов и вывела их из транса, тем самым сняв барьер. Вместе они направились к главным воротам, где их уже поджидали Мицуро, Энди и Малик, окружившие плотным кольцом тощего хнычущего мужчину лет так тридцати. Пожирателей рядом уже не наблюдалось.

— Ну, что, Билли, вот мы и снова встретились. Ты не думал же, что тебе удастся спрятаться от нас?

— Давайте меняться, я вам Кристалл, а вы меня отпустите. Я больше не причиню никому вреда.

— Конечно, не причинишь, у тебя просто не будет возможности.

— Вам не достать камень без меня.

— Ты так уверен? — Гголос Таи звучал насмешливо. Она подошла ближе, и мужчины расступились, давая ей возможность дотронуться до Плаксы. Он вспыхнул, как бенгальский огонь, но пламя было неестественного зеленого цвета. Его тело начало скукоживаться и менять форму. Вскоре пламя погасло, и миру был явлен отвратительный гоблин.

— Ничего себе, такого урода еще поискать, — выразил общее мнение Малик. — Мне даже стыдно в такого превращаться.

— Ничего не поделаешь, придется.

— Ладно, я пошел. — Он дотронулся до когтя Билли-гоблина, и вот уже два одинаковых, похожих как две капли воды, уродца смотрели своими маленькими злобными глазами на Лилин.

— Давай, Малик, возвращайся как можно быстрее.

Малик и сопровождающий его Энди направились от Хогвартса, чтобы аппарировать в Лондон. Мицуро встряхнул оставшегося гоблина и тот принял свой обычный вид, чтобы быть уменьшенным до состояния бобового зерна. Этот супер-карлик был помещен в маленькую коробочку и надежно заперт.

— Мне всегда нравились твои манипуляции с уменьшением и увеличением.

— Зато твои пиротехнические возможности будоражат мое воображение.

Обменявшись такими комплементами, сопровождаемые улыбками, они повернули обратно в школу.

Лея и Лель вздохнули свежего воздуха и направились к озеру. По дороге они заметили, как мадам Хук складывала части тел, над которыми потрудился меч Такахаши и птичьи клювы и когти. Все правильно, ничто не должно нарушать порядка и спокойствия в этом мирном месте.

 

Снейп быстрым шагом преодолел расстояние между башнями двух факультетов и снова прошелся по спальням. Лилин была права, проснулся один Малфой, но он не стал будить остальных, ему наоборот не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь из его вечных спутников проснулся. Когда профессор Снейп склонился над ним, мальчик закрыл глаза и притворился, что спит, но учитель не купился на эту хитрость.

— Долго еще собираетесь валяться, Малфой?

— Нет, профессор Снейп.

— Тогда потрудитесь встать, одеться и спуститься в мой кабинет.

От такого предложения отказаться было нельзя.

Уже в кабинете, выпив укрепляющего зелья и ароматного чая, Драко рассказал все, что видел и даже больше. Оказалось, он пропустил очень немногое, во всяком случае, любопытство Северуса насчет действий преподавателя по Защите от Темных Сил и ее воспитанника было удовлетворено.

— Как ты это все увидел, несмотря на Заклятия Боли? — спросил он своего ученика.

— Я не боюсь боли, я был к ней готов. Кроме того, если отвлечь свое внимание от нее, можно снизить болевой порог на несколько порядков.

— Кто тебя этому научил?

— Ольгард.

— Ольгард Бродски? — переспросил Снейп, хотя не удивился, услышав это имя.

— Да, в Дурмстранге они уделяют этому много внимания.

— А ты не думал, почему он взялся учить именно тебя?

— Он видел, что творила профессор Лилин на своем уроке и посчитал, что у меня должна быть возможность контролировать ситуацию.

— И что с моими учениками творит на уроках Лилин? — в голосе декана Слизерина послышался отзвук гнева.

— Нечто непотребное, — гаденько улыбнулся Малфой, но тут же стал серьезным: — Хотя если рассудить они как раз и дали мне шанс выдержать все. Хотел бы я еще раз так прогуляться.

— Сдается, что ты — мазохист, Драко, — улыбнулся Северус.

— Скорее это Поттер — мазохист, и я бы хотел этим воспользоваться. Я хочу научиться заказывать сны, тогда бы у меня было бы больше шансов отыграться.

— Ты решил отыграться во сне, вместо того, чтобы побеждать в реальности? Я разве тебя этому учу?

— Но сон — это тоже реальность. Победив там, я, возможно, смогу изменить что-то здесь.

— С чего вдруг такая уверенность? — сарказм, прозвучавший в голосе Снейпа, казалось, можно было потрогать на ощупь. И это было примерно так же, как дотронутся до оголенных проводов. Но Драко выдержал это спокойно. Он просто залез в карман и достал… золотой снитч. Он перекатил его в ладонь Снейпа. Но приглядевшись, профессор понял, что такого мячика он не встречал никогда. Он содержал какие-то странные иероглифы и был такого пронзительного цвета, какого не бывает в жизни.

— Откуда он у тебя? — спросил он тихо.

— Я поймал его. Слизерин выиграл у Поттера, — с гордостью произнес ловец, наконец, поймавший свой Золотой снитч…

 

Прошло два часа, прежде чем все начали просыпаться. Первым, как полагается, стал Дамблдор. Он сам спустился в подземелье, чтобы задать Снейпу несколько вопросов. Там он застал двух слизеринцев за тихой беседой. Отправив Малфоя к себе, Северус поведал директору, что тот проспал, правда, упустив то, что узнал от Драко. По мере его рассказа брови Альбуса все ближе сходились на переносице. Директор, который не обеспечил порядок и сохранность своих учеников…

Как выяснилось чуть позже, погибло четверо студентов: слизеринец, гриффиндорец и два Хаффлпаффца, плюс ко всему один из первогодков-хаффлпаффцев бесследно исчез. Странно, но ни один из жителей башни Рейвенкло не пострадал, видно, что для этих умников уроки профессора Лилин не прошли даром. Примерно в это же время, когда было обнаружено первое тело, в кабинет Лилин, где они с Мицуро сидели в ожидании новостей, вошел приятный молодой человек по имени Малик. Он с поклоном протянул Тае сверток. Под несколькими слоями материи обнаружился Кристалл Власти, Лилин не нужно было раскрывать его, чтобы почувствовать его мощь.

— Спасибо, Малик. Ты спас нас всех.

Малик наклонился и поцеловал пальцы, которые сжимали камень. Затем он молча вышел.

— Ты внушаешь благоговение, — прокомментировал происходящее Мицуро.

— Прекрати шутить этим.

— А я не шучу, даже я почувствовал, как Кристалл отозвался на твое присутствие. Ты — наш лидер, хочешь ты этого или нет.

— Не хочу. Я не рождена для этого, а камень меня узнает, потому как именно я работала с ним, и у меня хватило сил его приручить.

— Я об этом и говорю, ты идеальный лидер именно потому, что ты не хочешь этого, а как что-то случается, ты несешь ответственность за всех нас. Это и есть качества истинного лидера.

— Ладно, — прервала она разглагольствования Серого Брата. — Лучше скажи, куда нам спрятать Кристалл, чтобы не пришлось снова начинать похожую эпопею?

— Я знаю куда. Да и ты тоже это знаешь. — Мицуро потянулся и дотронулся груди, сидящей перед ним женщины. — И будет это место так же надежно и вечно, как Живое Пламя.

— Это не сможет продолжаться вечно, я не вечна. Нам лучше созвать совет и спросить их мнения.

— Я прощу тебе эту минуту слабости, но сможешь ли ты простить себя? Я выйду, и, когда вернусь, все уже будет сделано.

С этими словами Мицуро, воин и философ, покинул комнату и не увидел, как женщина поднялась на ноги и начала разворачивать Кристалл Власти. Звук захлопнувшейся двери совпал с гулом разгоравшегося огня. Все метаморфы, находившиеся в замке почувствовали, как внутри них разливается жар. Где-то в подземельях раздался душераздирающий стон школьных привидений, от которого Снейпа передернуло. Лишь Дамблдор усмехнулся в свою бороду, и это была его первая попытка улыбнуться за это тревожное утро.


	15. Прощание

Каникулы были испорчены. Так или иначе, правда выплыла наружу. К вечеру все знали, что произошло нападение Пожирателей Смертью на школу, и не было лучшего доказательства о том, что дело Волдеморта живет и процветает, несмотря на все заверения Министерства и его главы Карнелиуса Фаджа. Дамблдор имел неприятную встречу с Министром Магии, который прибыл с проверкой в Хогвартс, и тот вышел из кабинета директора сильно помятым. Сейчас у него даже не было возможности списать все на выдумки впечатлительного мальчика и старого выжившего из ума волшебника. Официально было объявлено о возвращении Волдеморта и о том, что любая поддержка мятежному магу будет караться по всей строгости закона. Это было официальным объявлением войны.

После зимних каникул была усилена охрана, и каждый из новых стражей имел тяжелую беседу с директором Дамблдором и профессорами Снейпом и Лилин.

Лилин продолжала вести свои занятия недолго, но она порекомендовала на свое место другого сведующего мастера по имени Мицуро Такахаши. Теперь у Северуса Снейпа появился коллега, против которого тот ничего против не имел. Зимние вечера теперь проводились с большой пользой для обеих сторон. Прежде чем покинуть свой пост преподавателя по Защите от Темных Сил Лилин пришлось потрудиться: весь преподавательский состав был вынужден приобрести хотя бы первичные навыки защиты от Наложенных Сновидений. Вечерами же она спускалась в подземелья, где вместе с Мицуро учили науке сноходства профессора Зельеварения. Этот талант был обнаружен у него совершенно случайно и не мог быть пущен на самотек.

Драко тоже получил несколько уроков, но они не принесли ему ничего, потому как Поттер и его друзья предпринимали дополнительные меры безопасности. Так что в ожидании их ошибки, Малфой развлекался тем, что игрался с другими, пока это ему не надоело.

Гарри и Рорри были практически неразлучны, но это больше не вызывало такой острой реакции со стороны Рона. Все понимали, что приходит время прощаться. Но, даже ожидая этого, час расставания пришел неожиданно.

Первыми Хогвартс покинули близнецы и Пина. Провожая их, рыдала вся квиддичная команда Хаффлпаффа и как ни странно незаметная до этого дня девушка из Рейвенкло. Ольгард официально исчез после рождественских событий, не вернувшись с каникул в школу. Мицуро же прощался с покидающими школу учениками со спокойной улыбкой на губах. В конце февраля пришло время Лилин, Мишель и Роланда. Тут провожающих было еще больше. Рорри клятвенно заверял друзей, что он приедет, как только те дадут ему знак, что нуждаются в нем. А Гарри на прощание услышал шепот: «До встречи во сне». Дамблдор получил от профессора Лилин обещание, что если тому будет нужна помощь, то он ее получит. То же самое, но более откровенно было сказано Снейпу за день до этого.

— Мой народ никогда не выступит на стороне Темного Лорда, это я могу обещать, и у меня есть возможность выполнить это обещание.

Уверенность, с которой это было сказано, передалась Северусу, хотя за всю свою жизнь он привык все подвергать сомнению.

И вот к крыльцу были поданы крытые сани, вещи загружены, все слова были сказаны, все слезы выплаканы. В душах, как провожающих, так и остающихся осталась только спокойная грусть. А еще была твердая убежденность, что это не последняя встреча. Вторая война магов была объявлена и, чтобы противостоять армии Волдеморта, нужны будут огромные силы. Силы дружественные и готовые к битве.

Сани тронулась, но еще долго фигуры, едва видимые на фоне Хогвартса, провожали взглядом карету, желая покидавшим их друзьям счастливого пути.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2002 году


End file.
